The Strange Job 2: The Music Store
by Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs
Summary: Goku and Vegeta both need new jobs. So they both hunt on the internet. But no matter what they do, they seem to pick the same one. The only question is: who will kill the other first?
1. Seeking a new Job

**Well, if the secret wasreveled already, then you should know that I've started a sequelto The Strange Job. It's called The Strange Job 2: The Music Store. This idea was given to me by my sister "Feenux" as she likes to be called. My FanFiction nameis Cirdan, or Cir.**

**Goku: And I'm an author note guest!**

**Vegeta: (Grumbles)**

**Cir: And so's he.**

**Occassionally, Fee may drop in in the author notes.****But for now, here is the first chapter of my sequel!**

Chapter One:  
Seeking a new Job

Goku searched the internet for a job appilication. He had been fired only six weeks before then.

'_I _didn't cause food poisoning,' he thought. 'I wasn't even in charge of the milkshakes. In fact, how can you get food poisoning from a milkshake?'

He then found a great job. It there were two openings at a local CD and music store. It was looking for someone with a long attention span...

'I wonder what's on T.V.?'

...experience...

'Wonder how my old job at the research facility's going?'

...a liking toward music...

'Wonder what's on the only vocal non-music channel?'

...and enthusiasm.

'I feel like sleeping.'

He clicked the button saying "Submit resume".

Goku stood up and went to hs bed to sleep. It was after all, three in the morning.

Vegeta too was looking for a job on the internet. He had quit his research facility job to make a show about his life. 'Too Sci-fi my ass!' he thought. Vegeta then found a job opening. It was at a music store. "The perfect place to get away from Kakarott!" he muttered to himself. "What are the chances we'll choose the same thing again?"

He applied for that job. Then Vegeta went to lunch, for it was after all, two in the afternoon.

Goku got an e-mail saying:

_Job excepted._

Vegeta got an e-mail saying:

_Job denied._

He resubmitted his resume and changed it to the fact that he has a temper problem. They resent the e-mail saying:

_J-j-job ex-excepted._

He grinned and went to the GR.

The next week, Goku went to the shop. He went in the door labeled "Employees".

"Hello, you must be a new guy," a man said to him.

"You sound familiar," Goku told him.

"As do you," the man said. He turned around. "Oh, it's you," Ned, his old supervisor said.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I was trying to get a fresh start, but it looks like it's becoming the same thing as last time," Ned explained.

Goku sat on a box which had a drum in it which he crushed. His legs flew up in surprise and hit a guitar over which went by a trumpet. The swooshing past it caused the trumpet to blow and hit over a rack of guitars which caused a pipe to go flying off a box and smash some CDs.

Ned looked around. "Alright, your first job is to clean this place up." After that, he ran out the back room and up the stairs in the CD selling room then up those stairs to the record floor then up those to the offices and locked himself in his before Goku could ask anything.

**Vegeta: Uh, was that even possible?**

**Cir: Up until the trumpet, yes. But anything can happen in stories, like Goku could walk into a wall. But when will we see that?**

**Goku: You made me do that in another story already!**

**Cir: Oh... Review review review!**

**Goku: Is that your end of chapter saying?**

**Cir: Yes. And when I say it, it means the chapter's over!**

**Goku: Oh.**

**Cir: Stop talking!**

**Goku: Sorry...**

**Cir: STOP ALREADY!**


	2. Vegeta Starts

Chapter T-

**Vegeta:** **WAIT ONE MINUTE!**

**Cir: What is it?**

**Vegeta: There were no reviews!**

**Cir: Yeah, what do you expect after one chapter?**

**Goku: The first chapter of the first one had three reviews!**

**Cir: Uh...If I write another chapter, someone'll hopefully review.**

Chapter Two:  
Vegeta Starts

Vegeta flew to the MusicPalace store where his new job was. It was only 87 blocks from his home, so it only took about one and a half minutes.

He went inside the bulding and the first thing he saw was a drum set the size of an ape.

"What the hell is THAT!" he shouted aloud.

"Who's that?" Ned walked down the stairs. "V-V-Vegeta!" he stammered. "How n-n-nice to see y-y-you!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I can tell if you're lying, moron," he said.

"Well I'm your boss now, so don't call me moron!" Ned said.

"Whatever moron."

Ned opened his mouth argrily, but before he said anyhting Vegeta glared at him. Ned closed his mouth and curled up in a corner behind the counter. Vegeta walked over to him, his eyebrow raised.

'First Goku, now him,' Ned thought. 'I won't live here until next week!'

"Uh, Ted, you're supposed to show me where to go," Vegeta said in an obvious tone.

"Second floor, help desk," Ned said without moving.

Vegeta went to the second floor desk. He went behind it, sat on the chair, put his legs on the counter and slept. Ned tuned out of everything while he curled in the corner. While that happened, several shoplifters managed to get their hands on CDs that only have 2 more copies, some expensive guitars and other stuff.

Goku finihed cleaning. "There!" he said in a way that told he was finished. He turned and walked straight into a wall. A shelfbroke and anvil fell and hit a guitar placed like a teeter toter. Another anvil was on the other side and went flying up, smashing the rafters. "Oh crap," Goku said as the room came crashing to rubble and wood.

**Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD MAKE STUFF LIKE THAT HAPPEN TO KAKAROTT EVERY CHAPTER!**

**Cir:(Evily) Your time will come to Vegeta...**

**Vegeta: (Suddenly stops laughing)**

**Goku: Well that brough his moment in the sun to a screeching halt.**

**Cir: Yep. Review review review!**

**Goku: You really like that phrase, don'tyou?**

**Cir: Yes.**


	3. Bad Day

**Hello! This is chapter 3! Thank you for reviewing! I don't uploada chapter of this story unless I get a good amount of reviews! Both ideas in the reviews for the last chapter were good. Oh, and sabudabu, I like the idea, but try not to talk about it, you're scaring Fee. (snickers) After all, she seems a little paranoid in these aftershe was thrown in a dumpster in another on of my stories.**

**Fee: (twitches violently) no more garbage... stinky smell... STUPID VEGETA!**

**Goku: Can someone please shut her up?**

**Vegeta: (sneers) My pleasure. (smacks her in the back of the head with a monkey wrench, and throws her in a dumpster)**

**Fee: (muffled) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VEGGIE BOY!**

**Vegeta: Hey! It's the garbage truck!**

**Cir: I'm just going to go to the story.**

Chapter Three:  
Bad Day

Goku put the last rafter back into place and tied the last anvil to the ground. "Finally!" he said. "Finished!" He carefully went to the door and opened it. But when the knob hit the wall, the room fell apart. "Crap."

Ned went down to check on Vegeta and saw him asleep with earmuffs, drooling on a computer keyboard that had sparks shooting out of it. "VEGETA!" Vegeta's head shot up and broke the wall behind him. An anvil fell through the hole and hit his head.

"What was that for?" Vegeta yelled at Ned.

"While you slept, we lost priceless items!" Ned said.

"If they have no price then why does it matter?" Vegeta asked as though it was obvious.

Ned smacked his forehead.

Goku finished putting the room up for a third time. He opened the door and made sure the knob didn't hit the wall, stepped out and closed the door. When the door closed he heard crashing. Goku put a sign on it saying "IF YOU ENJOY LIFE, STAY OUT!"

He went upstairs. "Uh, Ned? Do you have any paper towels?" Goku and Vegeta met each other's eyes. "NOT YOU!" they both cried. Vegeta jumped out the window and didn't fly, hoping to kill himself. But he fell onto a first floor roof. (**Fee: Why didn't he die? Cir: Because even if he jumped from a ten story building it would only hurt a lot! Vegeta: Yep. I'm talking from experience. Fee & Cir: o.O**)

Goku and Ned had to pull Vegeta down for he tried to fly into a storm cloud. "LET GO OF ME!" Vegeta yelled. But Fee was hiding behind the counter with a sniper. She aimed it at Vegeta and fired. But Ned got in the way and...

"AHHHHH! WHO THE HELL JUST SHOT ME IN THE LEG!" He spotted Fee and chased her out of the store where she took out an umbrella for the rain when she was struck by lightning.

"I'll get you Vegeta!" she said before tripping over a log and into a ditch.

Ned ran back up the steps. "Who was that?" he asked.

"The writer's sister," Goku said. "And weren't you shot in the leg?"

"Oh ya," Ned said before Fee threw an anvil in the window at Vegeta which hit Ned.

The next day, Vegeta tried more suicide attempts, like stabbing himself (the knife broke on his chest), jumping over Angel Falls (he hit the ground beside the falls and twitched) and inhaling poisonous gas (it turned out to be pot and he was staggering and pointing out obvious things for the rest of the day).

Goku, on the other hand, was trying to clean up the back room before Ned saw it, even through Ned walked through it eight times. He tried super glue (he ended up gluing the glue bottle to his back), staples (he was about to walk away when he realized his hand was stapled to an anvil, which when he shook it off it hit his head) and buying a knew room (it looked more like a bedroom then a backroom).

**That's enough for one chapter.**

**Vegeta: Uh, why did you make me get stoned?**

**Cir: It seemed funny.**

**Goku: (reads a book called "How to learn Czech")**

**Cir: What are you reading?**

**Goku: I'm planning to go to Czech Republic for a holiday, and I need to learn the language.**

**Cir: Why don't you just go to a place where they speak English?**

**Goku: There's other countries that speak English?**

**Vegeta: (sarcastically) No, really?**

**Goku: There aren't? I'm confused.**

**Cir: Go to Alberta. And review so I can write another chapter!**


	4. The GEA and Angry Mailmen

**Fee: MWAHAHAAA! Here is MY version of this chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Feenux Finally Kills Vegeta**

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping happily, and everyone was in a good mood. Vegeta then changed the channel of his mini-TV.

"Screw this,"he says aloud.

Vegeta decides to go home early from work today. He walks happily down the street, thinking "Finally, I get to go home!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere (well, actually the bush...), the Greatest Evil Assassin aka FeenuX jumps out from behind a bush.

"You won't get away from me this time Veggie-boy!" she yells as she aims a bazooka at Vegeta. "Mwahahaha!"

Vegeta, being full of fear, turns around and runs for his life. He turns around the next corner, thinking he lost The Greatest Evil Assassin. He looks around the corner. All clear... no GEA (Greatest Evil Assassin).

He then turns back into the alley, and finds out that he is in a dead end. "Oh crap, people in dead ends ALWAYS die first..." he says to himself. Knowing that he is already halfway into the dark, scary alley, turns around slowly to meet eyes with the GEA.

"Hello Veggie-Boy. How was your day today?" she asked sweetly while aiming her bazooka at Vegeta.

He didn't answer. Instead, he ran at the GEA, totally catching the GEA off guard. She jumps to the side, watching Vegeta run out of the alley. "Damnit!" she yells "You can't get away from me! I know where you live and work!"

The GEA gave up her hunt for Vegeta today, knowing where he lived and worked.

**Fee: God damnit! Even in my own story I can't kill him... He's too awesome...**

**Cir: OK then... o.O Now back to the real, unwritten-by-Fee story.**

**Vegeta: And besides, if that happened, when I saw her I'd grab the monkey wrench and throw her in a dumpster.**

**Fee: (remembers what happened in "Vegeta's Reputation is About to Change") nooo... dumpster... KILL VEGETA! (lunges at Vegeta's throat, causing him to fall backwards)**

**Vegeta: Get her off of me!**

**Goku: (starts gnawing on her leg)**

**Cir: Story time!Oh, and I don't own light sabers, they're from the creators of Star Wars. (Behind him, things get out of control as Goku gets kicked in the face by Vegeta, making it a free for all) And JERRY MON, yes, more bashing has come. (Evil grin)**

Chapter Four:  
The GEA and Angry Mailmen

Fee got her life saver ready to kill Vegeta. "Don't you mean light saber?" Goku asked.

"No, it's a life saver!" Fee said, holding up the tube.

Goku raises an eyebrow and gets back to work. He got the back room back in place, so he was safe. He took a room from somewhere else.

Ned opened the door to his office on the fourth floor humming. He took a step through the door and fell from where the room used to be. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" WHAM!

Vegeta started laughing his head off when a life saver fell on his neck and began choking him. But being the saiyan he was, Vegeta moved his head forward and Fee went flying.

"I'd like to buy this guitar," a guy said to Goku who was at the desk.

Goku looked at the computer after he scanned the price tag. "That will be...43 000 dollars."

"WHAT! I'm not buying it at that price!" After he left, Goku looked back at the computer. "Is that a decimal?" Then he was hit in the head with an anvil.

Vegeta was on the help desk on the second floor. "Where can I find a record?" someone asked him.

"Next floor," Vegeta said lazily. As the customer went up the stairs, he took out his mini TV and turned on the hockey game.

Goku heard yelling from upstairs on the CD floor. It was Vegeta. "YES! TRASH THOSE CDS! DESTROY THEM ALL! YES! LIKE THAT YOU DESTROYER!"

Thinking the worst, Goku ran upstairs to find Vegeta yelling at his mini TV, where the hockey teams the Keswick Destroyers were against the Cannington Desserts, or the CDs. He sighed and went downstairs to see a robber with a gun at the counter stamping his foot impatiently. "Can we get this robbery over already? I have the bank scedueled at one thirty," the robber said.

"Sorry," Goku said. "So how much are you stealing today, Denis?"

"Do you have $120?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Vegeta decided to skip the rest of the day. He jumped out the window, walked past Ned, who still lay on the ground muttering to himself, and went down the street.

Fee crawled out of a bush with a bazooka. "Today you die!" she whispered taking aim. "The GEA never fails!" She fired, but unfortunately, she held it backwards, so it fired out the other end and hit the mailman. He got up and took her bazooka. Fee ran down the road and was shot at. She turned and it went toward a building.

"I'm bored," Centren, the middle head of the rare three headed Gumbo raptor said.

"Yeah. Lefty, why don't you eat another window?" Righter, the right head asked.

"Hey, I only do that when I'm drunk!" Lefty, the left head said. "I never do it other times." Then the bazooka shot hit the window, causing the window to rocket forward and right into Lefty's open mouth and down his throat. He coughed a few times. "I stand corrected," he said hoarsely.

Vegeta went past the bank, where Denis the robber walked out of with sacks of money. He went to the mall to get a new video game for Trunks' birthday at the electronic store. Trunks liked fun games, so he got him Kill machine 5000, which he got for him three years in a row to annoy him, like usual.

**That's enough for now. And those two towns for the hockey teams are real, just not the teams.**

**Fee: (covered in bandages from fight at beginning) i don't like bazookas anymore...**

**Cir: Get out of that corner. (gives suspicious look) Are you planning something to kill Vegeta?**

**Fee: no, I give up.**

**Vegeta: (also in bandages) (walks in)**

**Fee: (huggles him)**

**Vegeta: You're...choking...me!**

**Fee: I know. :)**

**Vegeta: (grabs her and throws her against a wall, and they get into a fight. Goku, who's also in bandages, comes in, and they all start fighting)**

**Cir: (shakes head) Review, and hopfully they'll stop.**


	5. Another Pointless Fight

**Goku: -I still think I should be smart in the notes!**

**Cir: Keep playing stupid! It makes things funnier.**

**Goku: But I know other countries speak English, so-**

**Vegeta: The author note has started.**

**Cir: Oh, I see. Well, I think it's time to start the story.**

Chapter Five:  
Another Pointless Fight

Goku entered work. But when he saw inside the building, Vegeta was eating all the CDs, Ned was talking gibberish, and Fee was on a pogo stick.

"Vegetables have seven boils on their pudding chairs," Ned said to Goku before twitching violently.

Goku tried to say, "What the heck is going on?", but all that came out was, "Ack ack aaaaaaack ack ack buhhhhhhhh." He felt his throat when he realized that Vegeta had a crown.

"I rule the world Kakarott," Vegeta said before eating a saxophone. "Drop and give me fifty!"

Goku fell to the ground and gave Vegeta fifty dollars. He tried to say, "When did you become king?", but this time all that came out was, "Dungbat goop NORTHERN CALIFORNIA!"

Vegeta nodded and Fee used the pogo stick on Goku's head. She opened her mouth and a bird from a coo-coo came out. "Coo-coo. Coo-coo."

She hopped away and two customers came in. Goku tried to walk there but his legs wouldn't move, so he had to walk on his hands.

The customers suddenly started doing the can-can.

"Can-can, can you do the can-can, can you do the-"

"Coo-coo. Coo-coo."

"Peanut butter finger can rule the posicles when it strikes 11-"

"Bow down to me!"

"NORTHERN CALIFORNIA! NORTHERN CALIFORNIA!"

"-do the can-can-"

"Coo-coo."

"All shall eat dirt!"

"Goku! Goku!"

Goku woke up from his dream. His wife Chichi had woken him up. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You were chewing on my hair saying Northern California!" she said.

"Oh," Goku said. "Sorry."

The next day Goku went to work. Vegeta was already there. "I had a dream last night with you in it," Goku said to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goku like he had three heads. "You dreamed about me?"

"You ate a saxophone." The next thing Goku knew, his head was inside a drumset.

Fee walked in the store with a fake moustache on. "Is that a guy or a girl?" Goku whispered to Vegeta when he got the drumset off.

"Hello," Fee said. "My name is Fee-orginjopliderahyonpersianwastewaterbucket Buligennire." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Okay Miss 'Buligennire'," Goku said, putting stress on Buligennire. "This is a sad attempt," he whispered to Vegeta. "Even _I _can see through it."

"I am from Tea Testers Inc. I will pay you 500 dollars to test this tea." She showed Vegeta cup of bubbling green liquid. "What do you say spiky haired guy?"

Vegeta was about to say "no!" when Goku said, "It looks kind of poisonous."

Vegeta smacked Goku's head. "No shit Sherlock."

Goku punched Vegeta back. Vegeta bit Goku's arm and Goku kicked Vegeta's schlong. They quickly began fighting. 'I hope they kill each other in front of me,' Fee thought.

But a trombone hurled at her. "GET OUT FEE!" They both yelled. She grumbled and left.

Vegeta hurled a guitar at Goku. Goku dodged it and smacked Vegeta with a bass. Vegeta's head fell in a trumpet and Goku hit the trumpet with a drumstick. Vegeta pulled his head out of the vibrating trumpet then hit Goku with the guitar. Goku hit Vegeta with the bass. Vegeta's guitar hit Goku in the head. Goku pulled a chainsaw from behind a drumset and cut the guitar in half. For a bit he chased Vegeta, but Vegeta found a minigun, and he chased Goku.

Goku tried to cut the minigun in half, but it got stuck in the middle and broke the minigun though. Goku blasted Vegeta and Vegeta threw the stairs at Goku, which Ned happened to be on.

"Idiot" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Midget!" Goku yelled back.

"I am 5'9", the size of a normal anyone. You and all the others, except Krillen, just happen to be 7 or 8 feet!" Vegeta shot back.

"Uh, long insult user!" Goku said.

Fee jumped in the door with a rocket launcher. "Forgetting someo-"

"SHUT UP!" Goku and Vegeta both yelled at the same time and they both punched her in the face causing her to go flying halfway across town.

"Where were we?" Vegeta asked.

"Your turn."

"Ok. My long insult was just too long for your brain to comprehend!"

"Look who says the words 'normal anyone' in a row! And you call _me _stupid?"

Vegeta opened his mouth and closed it, stood there for a second, then punched Goku in the face.

Goku grabbed the stairs (**Goku: Weren't they thrown out the window?**) and threw them at Vegeta. Vegeta ran out the door and picked up a building. "This will win!" he said.

"Put the people down!"

"Oops." He dropped the building, but, being under it, crushed himself.

From halfway across town, Fee lay in a pile of garbage bags. "OK, I'm over the 'I-want-to-kill-Vegeta' phase. I just wanna see him hurt." She looked back through the rumble her throw caused, and saw Vegeta getting crushed. "Yay! He's hurt." She tries to do a happy dance, but is too hurt to do so.

Vegeta crawled out from under it. He groaned then fell face flat in on the road where eight moving trucks were coming.

"Ooooo, that has to hurt," Goku said as the trucks went over Vegeta. "I should do something to save it!" Goku pulled the mini TV out of Vegeta's pocket. "It's too late. WHY DO THE GOOD ALWAYS DIE YOUNG!"

Vegeta grabbed his throat from the ground. "Ka...ka...ROTT!"

"Uh-oh." Goku moved off the road as more moving trucks drove. "Is a billionaire moving or something?" he asked aloud. A car drove up to him and the window rolled down.

"Yep," Will Pates, a billionaire said before continuing to drive.

**Fee: Why do i always get hurt...**

**Cir: It's called "Painful Humor".**

**Fee: Meanie.**

**Vegeta: Remember, he likes to make other people look bad. AND MAKE OTHER PEOPLE STONED!**

**Goku: You haven't given him a rest on that have you?**

**Cir: Yeah, at least I let you two in the notes. Goku is actually good.**

**Fee: (whispering to Vegeta) Hey, let's team up and kill Cir and Goku.**

**Vegeta: (whispering back) Sounds good...**

**Cir: Vegeta, team with her and I press the erase button on you. And I know because you typed it.**

**Fee: (still whispering) We'll plan later...**

**Cir: In the next chapter, more suffering is endured by Vegeta and Fee.**

**Both: Aw damnit!**

**Goku: Haha! Oh, review.**

**Cir: That's my line! Review for a new chapter!**


	6. Lost in the Desert Part 1

**For some questions probably going to be asked, no, just because this has multiple parts doesn't mean it'll be one of the last chapters, or else this will be short. And I make parts instead of one because I feel like it.**

**Goku: Well that answers my questions. Anyway I'm going to be writing a novel.**

**Vegeta: _You? Writing a NOVEL!_**

**Goku: I'm very sophisticated in real life.**

**Cir: Riiiiiiight. I'm going to the chapter now.**

Chapter Six:  
Lost in the Desert Part 1

Vegeta went into work the next morning. "You made it after that?" Goku asked him.

"Much to my misfortune," Vegeta replied.

"If you don't like it, why not quit?" Goku asked.

"Because the woman won't let me." Goku raised an eyebrow. "The woman? You know."

"Uh, who?"

"BULMA!"

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Goku put his attention on the customers.

Vegeta was almost at the stairs when...

"I don't know where that is. Ask the help desk person. He's almost at the stairs."

Vegeta slightly growled. '_Kakarott!_'

'_Yes?_'

'_What are you doing? You know I don't like working._'

'_It'll get you away from that mini TV._'

'_That mini TV was crushed under a moving van!_'

"Uh, do you know where the walkmen are?"

Vegeta sighed. He led the person to the second floor, and then he actually looked at them. "Kakarott! You do know that this is a robot, right?"

"What do you mean?" Goku yelled up.

"Well the fact that it's made of sheet metal and has a flamethower for an arm is kind of revealing it," Vegeta yelled back down.

The robot shot flames at Vegeta. It didn't hurt him, but it caught his hair on fire.He tore it apart then Vegeta ran up to the fourth floor and looked for the door with BOSS on it. He opened the door. "NED! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP THOSE DAMN FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Sub-basement 18 with all the dynamite," Ned said.

Vegeta groaned and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator went down. For some reason his hair was still undamaged and on fire.

Vegeta found Goku down there piling all the dynamite around the pile of extinguishers. "What the fuck are you doing Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.

"When there's a fire, it will set the dynamite off, causing the stuff inside all the extinguishers to fly through the building!" Goku said.

"That's actually a good plan, except for one tiny flaw. WHAT IF MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He started throwing away the dynamite to get to the fire extinguishers. But a spark fell from his hair onto a fuse lighting it. And...

---  
---------------------  
--------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
**_----------_-**---------------------------------_**----------  
---------------**-_ -------------------------------- _**--------------**_  
_**---------------------**_-----------_**------------------------  
**_-----------_**----------------**_-------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A Mushroom cloud)

All of the sub basements were destroyed, but not the main building or the normal basement. Goku and Vegeta were sent rocketing sideways underground very fast. "Hey, mole people!" Goku pointed out as they passed a huge underground cavern with mole people in front of a blackboard as though they were making battle stratagies.

Goku and Vegeta finally were sent out of the ground in the middle of the desert. Goku stood up and brushed the sand and dirt off his clothes. Vegeta spat some dirt out of his mouth. Goku looked around. "Definitely a desert," he said.

"No, you think?" Vegeta said angrily. "Hey, a swimming pool in the desert!" Vegeta ran over to it.

"NO! VEGETA! IT'S JUST A-" Vegeta landed face flat in sand. "-mirage..."

Vegeta coughed up sand. "Well, I'm going to get moving." He stood up and began walking. Goku shrugged and followed. Vegeta and Goku walked, their backs to a cactus. The cactus turned out to be Fee in disguise, and she shot a tranquilizer dart at Vegeta. But a King cobra that reared up to strike Vegeta got in the way and fell asleep. "Dang, that was my last dart," she said as shegot into her helicopter.

Vegeta saw a pyramid. "Kakarott!" Vegeta said as he pointed it out. "Where there's pyramids there's archeologists! And where there's archeologists there's ways to escape!"

They ran inside the pyramid. Vegeta stopped at a hall with holes in the walls. "Tall ones first," Vegeta said to Goku, grinning. Goku walked down the hall, when arrows shot out at him. They broke on Goku's skin. Vegeta ran after him.

The next room had a tunnel to the left and right. The one on the left was uphill, on the right was down. "Down's easier," Goku said before walking down. Vegeta followed cautiously. But even being cautious, he was the one that stepped on a switch which caused a boulder to fall from the up tunnel and down into the down tunnel. When Vegeta saw it he blasted it.

The next room had six skeletons in it. "They probably aren't archeologists," Vegeta said, but then he saw a badge covered in dust on the skeletons saying "Archeologists".

"Well, there'll be more," Vegeta said, but then Goku wiped some dust off, making the badges say "We are the only ones".

Vegeta growled and Goku followed him back out of the pyramid.

**Part 1 of this multiple part chapter is done.**

**Vegeta: Why don't you make us just fly out?**

**Cir: The heat's gotten to you.**

**Goku: I see. And WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SO STUPID! I am very intellectual in life, not a drooling idiot!**

**Cir: Review review review!**

**Goku: What! Answer my question! Hello?**


	7. Lost in the Desert Part 2

**Part 2 of this chapter is done! Behold my masterpiece!**

**Vegeta: (snorts) Masterpiece, he says.**

**Cir: I heard that.**

**Vegeta: No duh.**

**Fee: Veggie, NOW!**

**Fee and Vegeta: (take out flamethrowers and shoot at Goku and Cir)**

**Real Cir: Those are holograms, we knew you'd do this, we had taped a bug to Vegeta's back while he slept. And this means WAR! Because I have the power over the story!**

**Goku: Excellent.**

**Fee and Vegeta: Uh oh...**

**Cir: And Sabudabu, I updated immediantly because I had the next few chapters done. I update once I get 1 or 2 reviews for a chapter. Whichever I feel like.**

Chapter Seven:  
Lost in the Desert Part 2

Vegeta and Goku slowly walked through the desert. They were panting and sweating like mad. The sun was shining brightly, and seemed bigger then usual.

Vegeta had seen pools three times, but, knowing they were mirages, passed them. After he passed the last, a bird landed in it and took a drink.

Goku looked at Vegeta. But he was surprised to see an ice cream sundae with legs where he stood. Vegeta looked at Goku. He looked like a giant glass of water with legs. "You know you want to drink me," the water said to him. "Do you?" Vegeta nodded. "Then drink away!"

Vegeta started drinking the water."Vegeta! VEGETA!"

"What is it giant water glass?" He suddenly realized he was slurping on Goku's hair.

"Found out what it is?" Goku said in an annoyed tone. "And since when have you called me 'giant water glass'?"

"Uh, since now?"

Goku sighed and continued walking. After several minutes, he was extremely tired. "Hey Vegeta, I'mgoing to sleep now." And he fell down.

"Good idea Kakarott." And with that Vegeta fell too.

Vegeta woke up and saw vultures pecking at his legs. He swatted them away. He looked over at Goku. There were vultures there too, but they were talking.

"Looks like we found some live ones," one said.

"Barely," a second said.

"Let move, I smell people coming," the first said again. (**That was from Jak3, but it was slightly edited to suit vultures**)

Vegeta woke up from that. It was raining. He started drinking from the rain water when he saw Goku playing the bagpipes.

He woke up again. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary, when he saw some cactus drinking tea.

Vegeta woke himself up. He just ran at a cactus and the cactus jumped out of the way.

Goku woke up and sat up. "Man, if that what Vegeta's dreaming about, it must be really weird for him," he said before Goku collapsed back into the sand which woke Vegeta up. Goku looked at him. He was a giant, mouth watering steak. Vegeta looked at himself. He was normal, but Goku had turned into some stew.

ThenGoku saw something in the sand. "Vegeta, a water bottle!" He dug it up to find it empty except for one single drop. Goku raised it to his mouth when Vegeta yanked the bottle out of his hand.

"I'm more thirsty."

"Me thirsty!" Goku dove at the bottle, but Vegeta moved it and was tackled. They both grabbed the bottle and started tugging. Goku slipped and pulled the bottle from Vegeta's hands t the same time. Vegeta dove down but Goku rolled over causing Vegeta to land face flat in the sand.

"That's the second time that's happened today." Vegeta looked at Goku and saw the drop sliding toward his open mouth. Vegeta blasted Goku over causing it to go flying from his hands. They both watched the drop fall out and land on a cacti.

They sat still for a bit. Then Vegeta said, "This is all your fault Kakarott!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"_You _didn't realized it was a robot. _You _stacked the dynamite around the fire extinguishers. See now why it's all your fault!"

"Well you could have just asked me, becuse I hadn't put any dynamite on the back, so you could have asked me to get one!" Goku shot back.

Vegeta kicked him. Goku punched back. They soon began punching like two punching machines. Goku bit Vegeta. Vegeta kicked Goku.Goku blasted him and Vegeta blasted back. Goku threw a cactus at Vegeta and Vegeta threw a palm tree at Goku.Goku caught the tree and put it down, and Vegeta caught the cactus and threw it in the air in pain.They soon began strangling each other.

"Why are you two strangling each other?" They looked beside them and saw Ned.

"What are you doing in the desert?" Vegeta asked.

"The desert right beside my shop is where I suntan." They both saw that the Music Palace was right beside the desert, and as was the city. They were, in fact, strangling each other in front of it. "Now shouldn't you two be working?"

They sighed and walked into the building.

**Hello! I brought Ned in this once in a lifetime author note!**

**Goku: You said you'd be doing this multiple times.**

**Vegeta: Yeah!**

**Ned: Goku! VEGETA! (curls up in corner and rocks back and forth)**

**Cir: So Ned, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Ned: Well, I'd like it better if I hadn't gotten shot in the leg.**

**Vegeta: It's always "me me me"! Why doesn't anyone care about other people.**

**Everyone else: (stars at him)**

**Vegeta: Ok, I was talking about paying attention to me...**

**Cir: Thought so. Review review review, and you'll-**

**Vegeta: Get a new chapter.**

**Cir: That's my line!**


	8. Company Picnic

**WAR!**

**Vegeta: (Walks in) War? WHERE!**

**Cir: Nothing, me and Goku ae playing the card game War. We got the same card, so I yelled "War!".**

**Vegeta: Well that was an interesting way to start this chapter.**

**Goku: Yep. Indeed it was. But I think you should get to the story.**

**Cir: Good idea. I-**

**Vegeta: (throws uranium at Cir)**

**Cir: (takes a step left, uranium misses) -I'll continue the card game after. Oh, and kuramafan58, if you want to know why there's spelling mistakes, blame the documents part. Whenever I write something and save, next thing I know, some letters and spaces are missing. I fix them, but then more go missing. _VERY ANNOYING! _And Fee is a real person, not the name though.**

Chapter Eight:  
Company Picnic

Goku looked at his bedroom clock. It was flashing 12:00. "Not another power outage," he mumbled.

Goku walked downstairs and opened the fridge. He took out a slice of cake and ate it before returning to bed.

He woke up to see the blinds still closed. The clock was still flashing 12:00. He went downstairs and peeked out the blinds. Rays of bright sunlight flew in. He looked at their sundile outside then his watch. "1:30! I'm five and a half hours late for work!" Goku said as he jumped in the shower without taking anything off. Then he changed into his normal clothes and had a bagel for breakfast. Or should I say lunch.

Goku teleported to the store with the bagel still in his mouth. "Late today, Kakarott?" Goku turned around to see Vegeta smirking at him. "You better tell Ted-"

"Ned," corrected Goku with a mouth full.

"I don't care what his name is," Vegeta said through barred teeth. "He told me to tell you to tell him when you arrived."

Goku went up to Ned's office. He opened the door and saw Ned on his computer st his desk. Goku snuck around to see what he was doing. Ned was playing a game. "Ned?"

Ned jumped and accidently clicked the X on the game window, causing it to close. "I was almost at level seven!" Ned said, bashing his head on the keyboard, making him type "gyhthgytyth7bhnggbnh b n" on the keyboard, then print it by accident. It turned out to be what they require in employees for them to apply.

"Uh, Vegeta told me to tell you when I arrive," Goku said to Ned.

"Oh, yes, and that's not all I want to tell you," Ned said. "We're having a company picnic this Thursday."

"A picnic?" Goku said eagerly.

"Yes, a picnic."

"A _company _picnic?"

"Yes, a company picnic."

"A company picnic with _food?_"

"Yes, a company picnic with food!"

"A company picnic with food and _games?_"

"YES GOKU!"

"Yes what?"

Ned's eye twitched. "A COMPANY PICNIC WITH FOOD AND GAMES!"

"A company picnic with-"

"GOKU!"

"Sorry..."

Vegeta had fallen asleep at the help desk, so Goku drew computer screen on paper and put a window with words on it. He taped it to the screen and hide behind a drumset. To wake him up, Goku hit a drum.

Vegeta fell off the chair. Goku held in his laughter. Vegeta stood up and looked at the screen. "What's this?" he said to himself out loud. "You have accessed a program holding a virus. Everything on any computer attached to this, and every website they have accessed have been deleted. Congratulations idiot, who knows what you did, but you really screwed everything up, didn't you? WHAT!" Vegeta felt the screen. "PAPER! KAKAROOOOOOOOTT!"

Goku burst out laughing and Vegeta ripped the paper off. "I see you put another one on, with more technical words. And it still says that "Congratulations idiot" on it!"

He suddenly stopped laughing. "Vegeta, I only put one on," Goku said. Vegeta felt the computer screen.

"Glass. Uh-oh..." Goku looked at it. It was there. Vegeta blasted the computer out the window.

Goku was making his own jello for the company picnic. He tasted it, but the next thing he knew, he was having his stomach pumped. So, he went to Dende and got some senzu beans.

"Now, you're _sure _it's a matter of life and death, Goku?" Dende asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Goku said. "I really need them."

"Who are they for?" the Namekian asked.

"My company picnic, see ya Dende!" And before Dende could protest, Goku was gone.

Goku brought the beans in a bowl. He was one of the first ones there. All that were there already were Ned, Vegeta, a tall thin person and a snail the size of a 4 foot long shark.

"So, when will the rest be getting here?" Goku asked Ned.

"This is it," Ned said. "You're the last one." Ned brought Goku over to them. "Everyone, this is Goku. Goku, these are Greg,-" He pointed at the tall guy. "-you know Vegeta, and the snail is Avecon." The snail nodded.

"I never knew there were so few people here," Goku said.

"Well, there are, Kakarott," Vegeta grumbled.

"Now, let's see what everyone brought," Ned said. He went to Vegeta first.

"The woman made this cake," Vegeta said, showing Ned a triple laired cake.

"I see," said Ned. "And how to you plan to protect it from ants?"

Vegeta grinned. "I'm going to surround it with ant poison." Ned went to Greg.

"What have you brought?" he asked.

"Egg salad sandwiches. And I too have ant poison."

Ned nodded and went to Avecon. "What have you brought today, Avecon?" Ned asked.

Avecon reached an antenna into his shell and pulled out a plate piled with slimy balls. "Ah, your famous 'Slime balls' which taste like heaven?" Ned asked delightedly. "Avecon nodded. "And I suppose you'll protect them from ants with your slime?"

"Ergergergergoygoygoyderger."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Ned said, moving on to Goku.

"I brought these beans," Goku said. Vegeta's eyes widened. 'KAKAROTT!' he thought. 'What does he think he's doing!'

"And your protection from ants?" Ned asked.

"Uh, I'll surround it with candles?" Goku said.

"Ok, I brought soup," Ned said, holding up soup. "If you would all put your stuff on the tables, we could get to the competitions."

They all put there foods on a table and put their protection around it.

They started the 30 feet sack race. They all got into sacks.

"Okay, here are the rules," Ned said. "Avecon has his usual 20 foot head start. ONLY hop. No running, no walking. And no flying or teleporting," he mumbled to Goku and Vegeta.

All of them except Avecon got in a line 30 feet from the finish in their sacks. Avecon was 10 feet from the finish. "3, 2 1, GO!"

Goku and Vegeta began hopping in the sacks quickly. Goku wanted to win, and Vegeta wanted to sit down and eat. Ned and Greg were far behind. But for a big snail, Avecon moved slighty faster then he expected. Avecon was five feet from the finish. Goku was 10 feet. Vegeta was 7. Then Goku tripped. His arms shot out and accidently hit Vegeta down. Ned and Greg passed them.

Here was the standings: Ned: 3rd. Goku: Didn't finish. Avecon: 2nd. Greg: 1st. Vegeta: Didn't finish.

They went and had a bit of food. The slime balls actually tasted pretty good. Ned threw a senzu bean into his mouth. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He spit it out and one of his teeth fell out with it. Goku threw one into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"If you can't bite it, you have to swallow it whole," Goku explained.

They went straight to the next contest, without anyone touching the senzu beans except Goku, Vegeta and Avecon, who didn't have teeth, so he was used to swallowing everything whole.

The second event was five way tug-o-war. There were five ropes tied at the middle over a pond. Goku and Vegeta were doing most of the fighting. The others were clinging on for dear life. Ned was the first to fall in. Goku pulled Vegeta a step forward. Goku pulled Vegeta forward. Greg tried to pull Vegeta in, and Vegeta pulled him in.

Avecon wasn't making any attempts, just holding the rope in his mouth, watching. Goku and Vegeta were both right at the edge of the pond. Goku pulled hard and so did Vegeta. Then they both slipped and fell in, meaning Avecon won by doing nothing.

"Ahh! Leeches!" Vegeta yelled pulling the creatures off his arms. "Ahh! More leeches!" He pulled more off, but they kept coming. "Feeling dizzy..." Then Vegeta collapsed in the water.

They ate again. The senzu beans were still untouched by Ned or Greg. However, the slime balls were almost done, and so was the cake and egg salad sandwiches.

The third event was a balloon-head keep in the air. "Alright," Ned said. "You can only keep your balloon in the air with your head. To keep it it the air, you must hit it with your head." Goku was pretty good. He was keeping it in the air. Vegeta hit his at Goku's balloon, almost causing Goku to lose it. Goku hit his at Vegeta's. They were soon in a balloon hitting war. Goku's missed Vegeta's and hit Greg's. Avecon was doing good, until he accidently had the balloon fall in his huge mouth. He spat it out, but it hit the ground.

Ned was trying to keep his as far away from Goku and Vegeta's war as possible. For they were hitting balloons at each other rapidly. But they hit their balloons against each other's so hard that the balloons went flying out of reach and hit the ground.

"Well, I win!" Ned yelled.

They had more food. All that was left were the soup, the cake and the senzu beans.

The fourth contest was like hot potato, but it had four water balloons instead of a potato and no music. "The rules are simple," Ned said. "Keep passing it to the person on your right. Whoever pops the balloon when catching it is out, and we get another balloon."

They started. Goku passed it to Greg, Greg passed it to Avecon, Avecon passed it to Vegeta, Vegeta passed it to Ned, but Ned caught it too hard, and it broke, splattering water all over him.

Ned gave Goku, who was next, the next balloon. He passed it to Greg, to Avecon, to Vegeta, to Goku, to Greg, where it burst. Avecon got another balloon. He passed it to Vegeta, who passed it rather hard to Goku, but Goku caught it, and passed it to Avecon, who passed to Vegeta, where it burst. He had caught it too hard.

Goku passed the last balloon to Avecon, still smiling about how Vegeta was out. But he forgot that he and Avecon were the only ones left, so he missed catching it.

They ate very little, knowing that it was time for the last competition. The last one was a freeze dance. Ned programmed a radio to go off at random points during a CD.

The song started. Goku didn't know how to really dance, so he walked around at a beat. Vegeta just raised an arm and let it fall. The song stopped and Ned fell over, having been on one foot at the time.

It started. Goku continued walking and Vegeta was raising one arm and letting it fall. The music stopped and Greg yawned, meaning he was out. The music started. Goku and Vegeta were doing uncomplex stuff, so that they wouldn't get out.

It stopped. No one moved. Then it started again. Avcon couldn't really dance so he was waving his head back and forth.

The music stopped as neither of Goku's feet were on the ground. He fell and did the splits, meaning he was out. Vegeta held in a laugh, when he farted. The smell went to Vegeta's nose. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. But then did he realize the music hadn't started, meaning Avecon won.

"Alright Arecon," Ned said to Avecon, "time for your reward for winning the company picnic of the year. You get three months supply of cake, and a 10 percent raise!"

"All this for that much?" Goku said. "I wish I won."

**That is the longest chapter I've ever wrote yet. Over 2000 words.**

**Fee: Wow. (sarcastic clap)**

**Cir: (glares)**

**Goku: That is a lot. But why didn't me or Vegeta win anything?**

**Cir: Because I felt like adding something funny, how you didn't win anything.**

**Vegeta: Why did i fart?**

**Cir: To lose. And want to know how I made sure what Ned made when he hit his head on the keyboard was realistic?**

**Goku: How?**

**Cir: Because I hit my head on the keyboard for that. So that's exactly what I came up with when mine hit.**

**Vegeta: Why'd you do that?**

**Cir: Reality is a key ingredient in funny stories. But fiction can be funny too.**

**Goku: That explains why you write about us.**

**Cir: Yes, it certainly does.**

**Make sure you review for this chapter, because I have to go and write another. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I just wish I could think of stuff to make every chapter this long...**

**Review review review!**


	9. The Weekend

**Well my loyal reviewers, it's time for another chapter.**

**This one is...well... Alright, it has nothing special in it.**

**Vegeta: That's whatI thought.**

**Goku: Could you get to the chapter?**

**Cir: Alright.**

Chapter Nine:  
The Weekend

Vegeta went to work to find it locked. He jiggled the handle a bit then kicked the door down. Greg ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was coming to work and the door was locked," Vegeta said.

"That's because it's the weekend," Greg said. "I'm only here because me, Ned and a few friends use this place on weekends for poker."

"Week...end?"

"You know, Saturday and Sunday. The days you don't work."

"Oh." Vegeta started flying home.

"He can fly?" Greg said to himself.

Vegeta got a call from Goku. "What is it Kakarott?"

"Want to train?" Goku asked.

"Could we wait until I get even halfway through breakfast?" Vegeta yelled into the phone then slammed it on the reciever.

Vegeta raised a bite to his mouth, when the phone rang. "What is it?" he asked the person on the other line.

"Are you half done yet?" Goku asked.

"NO!" He slammed the phone down again.

Ring-ring.

"WHAT?"

"Now?"

"NO!" SLAM!

Ring-ring.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Done yet?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" SLAM!

Ring-ring.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

"Uh, dad? I'm calling from my cell phone. Someone locked my door and window shut and reinforced everything." It was Trunks.

"Call your mother." SLAM!

The phone rang and Vegeta unplugged it.

Goku came over later. He knocked on the GR. "Vegeta?" he yelled. He slightly opened the door and a construction beam smashed him in the face. Goku woke up lying in the forest behind Vegeta's house.

Goku was so dizzy the next day that he went into work. He accidently went in a window. Goku went upstairs to the bathroom, where he found six men dressed all in black, wearing black masks. Goku hid beneath a urinal.

"-then soldier Gamma will infiltrate the President's nuclear warroom. Is that understood Gamma?" the tall one asked.

"Yes Alpha!" the one Goku guessed was Gamma said.

"Good," Alpha said. "The world will soon be ours."

"YES SIR!" all the five other men said.

"Are you guys using ancient Greek letters?" the still dizzy Goku asked.

"INTRUDER!" one yelled.

"GET HIM!" Alpha yelled.

The five other men ran at Goku. Goku moved and one ran straight into the urinal. The others took out guns. "Did I hear something about taking over the world?" Goku asked while he dodged the shots by barely doing anything.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell," Alpha said. "We're getting nuclear weapons to rule the world."

"Yeah, I heard that," Goku said when he punched out one.

"Well, that's basically it," one of the soldiers said.

"I see," Goku said as he hit two soldier's heads together.

The other two jumped out the window. One landed on his feet, the other on his head. Goku shrugged and went to the bathroom.

Goku headed home when he came to his senses. But while he went, he mentally told Vegeta what happened.

'_So let me get this straight,_' Vegeta mentally told Goku, '_while you were dizzy, you saw evil people in the bathroom of the music store talking about nuclear weapons?_'

'_Yep,_' Goku thought back.

'_And you're sure it wasn't just your dizziness?_'

'_Well, that's what I thought then I saw that one's head was still in the toilet._'

'_Well why would they choose the bathroom of a music store?_' Vegeta asked.

'_One might have worked here._'

'_Well incase you're right, which I doubt, look for suspicious activity at the store._'

On Monday, they both went to work. There, Vegeta and Goku argued about when they should have lunch. "We should have it at 11:30!" Goku said.

"I say we shouldn't have lunch, we may miss something!" Vegeta shot back.

"That's insane, Vegeta!" Goku said.

"No, you're insane!" They got into another fist fight. Vegeta punched Goku, Goku hit Vegeta with a drum. By the time the fight ended, they had missed everything suspicious going on.

The next day, neither even went close to a fight, because when Ned saw all the damage they did, well, I'm not going to say anything except that they were taped to a stick of dynamite for the day.

**Chapter over. Bye!**

**Goku: Hey, we didn't say anything!**

**Cir: Oh ya.**

**Vegeta: I said something. I'm happy.**

**Cir: Alright. Review!**


	10. Promotion Plan

**Time for chapter 10!**

**Vegeta: Fine by me.**

**Goku: And me.**

**Cir: Alright then. I will now start writing. Thank you for reviewing, I'll make up for the short chapter in this one.**

Chapter Ten:  
Promotion Plan

Vegeta went into the basement to get more CDs. When he opened the door, he saw a missile. "Well, it looks like Kakarott was right," Vegeta said. "For once."

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Greg walked out from behind the missile.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked him.

"I asked first!"

"Fine, I was getting more CDs, but now i see your missile."

"I see. I am preparing a missile to get nuclear weapons," Greg said.

"Okay." Vegeta raised a hand to blast the missile. He blasted it and it blew up.

Greg took out a crowbar and ran at Vegeta. Vegeta took the crowbar and broke it. Then he punch Greg and Greg landed in a pile of bricks, which knocked him out. "That was the easiest fight of my life," Vegeta said before getting CDs and leaving.

He told Goku that Greg was the one planning to do that, and how he beat him up. Goku told him that there was a second one that escaped.

"Who cares?" Vegeta said. "Greg was their leader."

"Meh," said Fee. They looked at her and she left without saying anything.

"I care!" Goku said as though that never happened. "I want to know who that was."

"Ask Greg, he's still under those bricks," Vegeta said, pointing to the basement.

Goku went down to find Greg still there. "Are you're _sure_ you didn't kill him?" he yelled up.

"Of course I'm not!" Vegeta yelled down. But Greg stirred. "Now I'm sure!"

Goku poked him with half of the crowbar. Greg woke up. "Hi Greg. Who was the other one who escaped on Sunday?" Goku asked.

"Why do you care, he was hit by one of Will Pates' moving van," Greg said. "I always say that guy has too much stuff."

Goku nodded then put the bricks back on Greg. Then the loudspeaker turned on. "Attention staff!" Ned's voice said. "I am making a promotion plan, seeing as I have an empty office beside mine. One lucky staff member will get that office. I will not tell the exact plan, for you will probably all start being too nice, and that would be creepy." Ned shivered. "But I will tell you this: WORK HARD AND DON'T BOTHER ME! Thank you for your time." The speaker turned off.

Vegeta and Goku slowly looked at each other, then ran back up to their post. Vegeta minimized the game window and Goku put his drawing in a drawer.

A customer came in. "Where are the CDs?" the customer asked.

"Second floor," Goku said and the customer went upstairs.

Goku ate lunch quicker then usual. Vegeta put it all in one bite and ate his.

For the rest of the day they worked really hard, and didn't do _anything _off topic. Except during lunch break when Vegeta started that game and Goku took the drawing out.

The next day was pretty much the same. Boring and hard. By hard, I mean the fact that Goku had an armed grenade glued to his back at one point. Do not ask.

The next day was Wednesday, AKA, the rushing day, where the store is flooded with customers. Goku had to talk to the customers so quick to get through them all, that he put up a chart of the floors and their items beside the desk. However, most of the people were illiterate for some reason, and damanded to be shown everything. Goku had to get Vegeta to be at the desk while he showed.

Goku was heading back to the desk when he tripped and fell down three flights of stairs into the basement, landing face flat. He looked up and saw the broken missile. "Hasn't anyone got rid of this missile?" he said aloud.

"Missile?"

"What missile?"

"There's a missile here?"

Flocks of people began running into the basement with cameras that were on a shelf beside the door. Vegeta was being pushed in the middle of the crowd. They began taking pictures of the broken missile.

"Nothing to see here," Goku said, stepping in front of the missile.

"All I see is a guy blocking my view of the missile!" someone in the crowd shot at him.

Goku went to a corner and threw a tarp over the missile, which someone set fire to.

"What's that smoke?" Ned's voice yelled down.

"SOMEONE SETTING FIRE TO A MISSILE!" Vegeta yelled up. "THE CUSTOMERS ARE CURRENTLY _OUT OF CONTROL!_"

Ned moved through the customers to thefoot of the stairs. "Where'd this missile come from?"

"Greg brought it," Goku replied.

"Alright, everyone leave this room," Ned said to the customers.

"MUSICAL REBELLION!" a customer yelled. Soon most of them began chanting "Musical Rebellion!" over and over. They advanced on Goku, Vegeta and Ned with rope, pumpkins and music instruments as weapons.

Goku and Vegeta got ready to fight, but Ned grabbed them. "We can't fight people who can buy our stuff!" Ned said. "It goes against the rule book in my pocket!"

Vegeta and Goku shrugged and ran to the other side of the missile with Ned. The mob followed, to find them no where in sight. The began searching barrels, CD piles, and found nothing. But on the ceiling were Goku and Vegeta flying, holding Ned. They silently flew out and slowly closed the door.

"Uh, does this angry mob effect our chances for promotion?" Goku asked Ned. Ned glared.

**(snooooooore. snooooooore. snooo-)**

**Vegeta: (Hits him)**

**Cir: Oh, wha? Huh? Whatsgoingon?**

**Vegeta: It's the author's note, and you had fallen asleep.**

**Cir: Oh.**

**Goku: Oh, what would you say if I accidently smashed your PS2?**

**Cir: I'd say: You're obviously erased. Why?**

**Goku: Nothing, just don't come into your room for a bit...**

**Cir: Right. Anyway, review review review, and you'll get a new chapter!**


	11. The Very Bad Day

**Hello folks!** **Thank you for reviewing, meaning I can post this glorious (or should I say humorous) chapter! And sorry it took so long, I've been, uh, "distracted". (coughgamesfeaturecough)**

**Vegeta: What's so glorious?**

**Cir: The fact that you are going to get tortured.**

**Vegeta: Ulp...**

**Goku: When's the next time Ned will be in a note?**

**Cir: Chapter 14.**

Chapter Eleven:  
The Very Bad Day

When the mob realized they weren't down there, Goku and Vegeta were fast asleep in their beds. Then Goku rolled over and fell off the bed, landed on an electrical cord while drooling, causing him to get shocked, and those who saw actually saw his skeleton! (**Goku: I thought Vegeta was being tortured? Cir: That doesn't mean no one else will.**)

He climbed back into his bed smoking. "We really need to get normal plugs, instead of these high voltage kill-cords," Goku said before falling asleep.

At the music store the next day, Goku found a dead raccoon lying on the foot mat in front of the door. He picked it up. "How'd this get here?" he muttered before throwing it into a bush. It turned out to be a bomb Fee planted for Vegeta, but he had activated the timer when he touched it. Fee was hiding in a bush that it was thrown and where it blew up.

Vegeta walked in. He went upstairs without saying anything. Goku shrugged and sat at the counter. A customer walked in. "Where do you have saxaphones?" the customer asked.

"The corner beside the drums," Goku said before one of his chair's legs broke, causing him to fall down. Goku's legs flew up and kicked the computer into a fast moving ceiling fan, where it was shreaded into wires and other remains. The sparks from the wires fell onto a wooden guitar which caught on fire. "Damn," Goku said before to fire spread to the entire first floor. The customer screamed and ran out the door.

Goku grabbed an extimguisher that had been ordered ever since all the others exploded and sprayed at the fire. He put it all out except a bit that he didn't notice was on his butt. "Done!" Goku declared before sniffing the air.

"I smell smoke," he said. "Where's the fire?" He began looking around frantically as the fire spread up his back and into his hair. A flaming strand of hair went in front of Goku's face and he sprayed his back.

Vegeta sat on his chair when his butt exploded for no reason. Vegeta twitched and got a needle to sew his butt back together.

When he finished, Vegeta stood up and started pacing around the room, causing him to unknowingly dodge flaming arrows.

'Why did I apply for such a stupid job?' he thought. But Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts about stupid things he's done, that he walked into a CD rack, which fell on him. And by CD rack, I mean the medieval torture device that stretches you with CDs on it.

Vegeta obviously threw it off him, which hit the broke through the wall and broke a wire. The wire was attached to the ceiling fan causing it to fall, still spinning, at Vegeta's left leg.

Goku took out his lunch and ate it in one bite. It was a five foot long taco.

Then he heard a huge explosion. Goku flew upstairs (yes, right through the floor), saw Vegeta on the ground and realized he had blown the fan up. "Why'd you blow the fan up?" Goku asked him.

"It was about to try to shred my pants." When Goku gave him a questioning look, headded, "It was falling."

Goku look at the wall where the fan wire attached. "Vegeta, it didn't fall, it was broken!" Goku pointed out.

"Yeah, I kicked a rack into the wall," Vegeta said.

"Oh," Goku said before going back down to his post.

An hour before closing time, Ned put a chart on his office door. It showed where each employee was on the promotion plan. Once the employee got to five stars, they would be promoted. Goku was put down to one star when he broke through the floor. Avecon, who was the company janitor (because he leaves a slim trail, he ties a mop to his back), was at three stars. Vegeta, for hitting a rack through the wall and blowing up a fan, was at no stars.

"No stars? Dammit!" No prizes for guessing who that was.

"Cheer up Vegeta," Goku said.

"And how did escargo head get three stars?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"He's been working hard," Ned said, and Avecon turned around which caused Vegeta to get smacked in the face with a mop.

**Now that you've finished reading, why don't you click the button saying "submit review".**

**Vegeta: Or you can vote me the president.**

**Goku: Or get me a milkshake. (Gets one)**

**Fee: I WANT A MILKSHAKE! (Dives at Goku's shake)**

**Goku: Let go of it! There's another cups!**

**Vegeta: This is getting good!**

**Cir: Uh, review!**


	12. Vegeta and Heavy Metal Don't Mix

**This chapter is going to be one of my favourite yet! (Evil grin)**

**Vegeta: Uh, I don't like the title of this...**

**Cir: Relax, would I do anything bad to you?**

**Vegeta: (glares)**

**Cir: Okay, stupid question. Oh, and I don't own the "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"-ish conversation after the first flashback. And there will be a lot of flashbacks this chapter, seeing as I haven't done any yet.**

Chapter Twelve:  
Vegeta and Heavy Metal Don't Mix

Vegeta was still mad that he was in last place. He was so mad, that his aura was red, and when he flew home, a few birds that came near the aura flew away and the ones that came in contact froze and fell.

He was in such a bad mood, that Goku was glader then ever to see him leave. "I've never seen him so mad," Goku said at dinner. "Except when 18 broke his arm."

"And probably when you got Super Saiyan before him," Gohan said. "And when future Trunks was killed."

"Yeah," Goku said. "And we can't forget the time worse then all those combined. Man he was pissed off."

"What happened?" Chichi asked.

"It was horrible..."

_Flashback:_

Goku and Vegeta had just gone training, and they were starving. So they went to MacRonald's.

"I ASKED FOR A BURGER WITH_OUT_ DAMN ONIONS, BASTARD!" Vegeta screamed at the cashier person. "SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ADD THEM?"

The cashier was frozen. So was Goku. 'Vegeta's slighly overreacting,' he thought. **(Goku: Slightly_? Slightly_? Why would you do that Vegeta? Vegeta: That never happened you idiot! He's making this entire story up!**)

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU DIE NOW!" Vegeta shot an energy blast which narrowly missed the cashier. He ran screaming for his life, with Vegeta hot in persuit.

_Reality:_

"Sorry, I'm having a little flashback," Goku said blankly, staring at the opposite wall.

"Do they happen to you a lot, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Not lately," Goku said, still blankly and staring.

The next day, an Elvis convension was going on on the ground floor, so the shop was closed. However, Goku and Vegeta still had to go to work, but they would both be on the second floor.

"Welcome, fans of Elvis!" Ned said to all the people. "Today, only Elvis music will be heard." The fans cheered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walk up the stairs.

Goku was sitting in a chair beside the hundreds of all plugged in CD players. He had his feet up on another chair. They were the only two chairs, so Vegeta took the chair Goku's butt was on.

"Ow!" Goku said as he fell to the floor. "Why couldn't you take the other chair?"

"This one caused you more pain," Vegeta said, grinning.

Goku got back up and sat on the remaining chair, mutering about fire and Vegeta. They heard music starting and cheering from downstairs. Vegeta rolled his eyes again and hit a symbol on a drum really hard. Instead of it creating the roaring noise he wanted it to, it snapped in two. He heard Goku snicker.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared. He went to the elevator and decided to visit sub basement 540. But only after he pressed the button did Vegeta remember something.

_Flashback: _(This one's from earlier in the story)

Vegeta ran up to the fourth floor and looked for the door with BOSS on it. He opened the door. "NED! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP THOSE DAMN FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Sub-basement 18 with all the dynamite," Ned said.

Vegeta groaned and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator went down. For some reason his hair was still undamaged and on fire.

Vegeta found Goku down there piling all the dynamite around the pile of extinguishers. "What the fuck are you doing Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.

"When there's a fire, it will set the dynamite off, causing the stuff inside all the extinguishers to fly through the building!" Goku said.

"That's actually a good plan, except for one tiny flaw. WHAT IF MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He started throwing away the dynamite to get to the fire extinguishers. But a spark fell from his hair onto a fuse lighting it. And... (Awesome and really hard to do picture of mushroom cloud with a shock wave in chapter 6)

All of the sub basements were destroyed, but not the main building or the normal basement.

_Reality:_

"Dammit!" Vegeta said as the elevator kept going down. He kept pressing 2, but the elevator was going to go to the first destination first. Vegeta ripped a hole in the bottom and saw the tunnel bloked by rocks. The elevator stopped a few metres from them and a laser appeared on the bottom. It blew a hole. "Woah," Vegeta exclaimed as the elevator continued.

By the time Vegeta got back, Goku was snoring lightly. Vegeta was about to kick him when he got a devilish idea. 'I don't need to have less stars then this unbelievably useless imbecile!' Vegeta thought. 'So I'll set him up for something!'

Vegeta gotten of each of the loudest heavy metal CDs and put them in the CD players beside Goku. He put them on their loudest songs and took a remote that controlled all of them. Vegeta cranked the volume to max and went up the stairs. He covered his ears as hard as he could, pressed play and ran up the stairs.

The music blared and almost blew Goku out the window. The convension was still going on, and everyone covered their ears, unable to hear anything. Ned ran up the stairs, having to hold on so that he wouldn't be blown away. Ned looked at Goku, who mouthed, "TURN IT OFF!" as the window began cracking. Ned struggled but eventually got there, and unplugged them all.

"That was close," Goku said, crawling in the window.

"What happened here?" Ned asked as Vegeta came down the stairs.

"Well let's see..." Goku began thinking. (This is the last flashback)

_Flashback:_

As the elevator door closed, the only thing Goku could hear was the convension beneath him. The music seemed to make him tired. Goku began to fall asleep, when he fell off the chair. He stood up and brushed himself off, and really fell asleep...NOT! Then Avecon taped him on the shoulder with an antenna. "What is it?" he asked. Avecon did sign language saying, "Do you know where Ned is?"

"Downstairs," Goku replied, and Avecon left. Then he really fell asleep.

_Reality:_

"These flashbacks are really weird," Goku said.

Ned raised an eyebrow but nodded. "We'll just check the security tapes," he said.

Vegeta froze. 'Security tapes?' Ned walked over to the camera. "I'll meet you in the room that can play it," Vegeta said before sprinting upstairs.

When Ned and Goku went upstairs they found Vegeta standing open mouth in the doorway.

(**Why don't I leave it here? Naw, just kidding.**)

Goku looked into the room and saw it completely destroyed.

"Looks like we'll have trouble watching that tape now," Vegeta said.

"Nope," Ned said. "The one who destroyed the room didn't find my secret one."

He moved to a portrat and removed it to show a TV with a VCR. 'I knew I should have blown that thing apart!' Vegeta thought. Ned put in the tape and him and Goku watched intently. When they finished they slowly glared at Vegeta. Vegeta looked around frantically and flew out a window. "Goku, fly after him and I'll give you a star!" Ned told Goku who immediately flew after him.

Vegeta saw Goku and shot a blast at him. Goku dodged it and dove at Vegeta, hitting him hard. They both fell punching. Vegeta hit Goku. Goku kicked Vegeta. Vegeta blasted Goku again. Goku bit into Vegeta's shoulder.

"Agh! No biting!" Vegeta yelled as they continued to fall.

"This is a free for- I have a strange feeling of deja-vu," Goku said. (Strange Job #1)

Goku landed in a water fountain. He stood up and saw Vegeta's head wedged into the hole the water comes from. "Hep meh ga otta har!" Vegeta's muffled voice said. "Em swalelen vata!"

Goku grinned. On Vegeta it looked natural. But on Goku, evil grins look _reeeeeaaaally _creepy. "I'll let you out...IF you come back to the shop!"

"Damn. I knew there'd be a condition..."

Vegeta was at -3 stars the next day.Goku was at 2.And of course, he was furious.

"NEGATIVE THREE? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" Vegeta screamed as he stormed around on his floor. "HOW DARE THAT FILTHY LITTLE-"

Goku sat at the cashier as a petrified customer stood in front of him. "Are you holding something deadly?" the customer asked.

"No, just ignore it, and tell what you're looking for."

"A CD."

"Second floor." The customer wimpered and moved toward the stairs.

**That chapter was longer then I expected.**

**Goku: It did seem pretty long.**

**Vegeta: Me getting made over onions is the stupidest thing I've ever seen!**

**Delivery person: Your burger.**

**Vegeta: WHY ARE THERE ONIONS? _DIE!_**

**Cir: (snickers) Review, because I have the next chapter ready!**


	13. Digging DOOOOWWWwwwwnnn

**Goku: Welcome to chapter thirteen!**

**Cir: Hey! That's my line!**

**Goku: You're running out of things to say at the beginning of chapters, so I decided to say something seeing as I haven't started a chapter before. Make sense?**

**Cir & Vegeta: Uh...**

**Cir: And through the entire story, I forgot to put a disclaimer. But if I owned it, would I be writing fic or making episodes? And if some of you complain, I don't own it, look back here for every time to show.So here's the chapt-**

**Vegeta: I haven't said anything but "uh"! I'm going to talk last! Here's the chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen:  
Digging DOOOOWWWwwwwnnn

Vegeta wasn't at work the next day, because he was so mad, he was destroying or squeezing the life out of anything that went within his arm reach. He even tried to blow up the GR...on _purpose!_

When Goku heard about that, he decided to stay as far away as physically possible from Vegeta. And for him, physically possible was at the edge of the universe. But when he got to close, a star began to explode so he went with Brazil's rainforest. However, he was almost eaten by an anaconda, so Goku stayed at work.

The day was pretty slow. Avecon found a chainsaw inside a drumset and a minigun in an hollow guitar. He told Ned of course, and Goku continued to look innocent, remembering his and Vegeta's earlier fight.

"I have no clue how they got there," Goku said when he was asked.

"Are you sure?" Ned asked. "Don't you know anything?"

"Nope."

Vegeta came in the next day, completely calm. "Weren't you completely enraged yesterday?" Goku asked.

"I still would be," Vegeta said happily, "as long as I take my Vegensulin every half hour!" Vegeta took an inhaler that had "Vegensulin" (Ah, the beauty of made-up medicine...) written on the side. He staggered and looked very calm and careless.

'If they had to resort to that, then I'd hate to see what Vegeta was like when he was angry!' Goku thought.

Vegeta went halfway up the stairs when he fell down and rolled to the floor. He got up again and only made it three steps before collapsing.

Goku ran over and saw that Vegeta was laughing. "You should take a bit less of this," Goku said.

"What Kakarob?" Vegeta said lazily.

"You're probably fine," Goku said while tossing the Vegensulin out the window. He then carried Vegeta up to his counter and put him in the chair. Vegeta fell off the chair. Goku put him back then Vegeta fell again. Goku took out some duck tape and taped Vegeta down with so much that a Super Saiyan probably couldn't get out...probably.

"Goku, Vegeta!" Ned said when he saw them. "I want you two to meet Avecon on the fourth floor. He has a job he needs help with."

Goku had to untie the tape from Vegeta, which was really difficult.

When Vegeta was normal, they went to Avecon. He told them how he has to fix the power box, but tit's in sub level 86. So he needed them to clear a path.

"What's wrong with the power?" Goku asked. The lights flickered and the computers shut off. "Oh."

They got into the elevator and pressed the button for that sub basement. The elevator rattled then began to move down. "Why are we doing this anyway?" Vegeta wondered aloud. "These flickers and off are probably just power surges!" Goku took out a miniature TV that showed the power box. Lots of wires were broken and a battery had fallen out. "Why must lifeless things always show me I'm wrong?" Vegeta yelled.

"Because they don't like you," Goku said. Vegeta glared at him.

The elevator jammed. They could tell because jam was pouring in through the top. The jam was up to their ankles. Then their knees, and then their stomach. That was when Goku started eating it all, and that problem was solved.

The elevator stopped at rocks. Vegeta blasted them all. The door opened to show rocks which Goku blew up. When they stepped out, they saw Avecon. "How'd you get down here?" Goku asked.

One of the antennas unzipped a zipper and Fee stepped out of the costume.

"I thought a plan like this would be past your IQ!" Vegeta said.

"Hey! I'm smart! 122 to be exact!" She took out a taiser. Goku grabbed it and zapped her. She went out the second elevator, which got stuck since only one tunnel was cleared.

Vegeta went to the elevator to exit and Goku followed.

They told Ned what happened. "Then where's the _real _Avecon?"

Avecon sat stuck in the toilet in the woman's bathroom. 'Why do we even have a female's if none work here?' he thought.

**Was that a funny ending for a chapter? I know, this isn't one of my best, but who cares? Frankly, I think the last was my best.**

**Vegeta: I still want to kill you for the last one.**

**Goku:** **(snickers)**

**Vegeta: QUIET KAKAROTT!**

**Fee: Last what?**

**Vegeta: Nevermind (looks angrily at Goku and advances on him)**

**Goku: Uh-oh. (runs away)**

**Vegeta: Problem solved.**

**Cir: Now that they've stopped, I can finally tell you to review. But first, I want you to write any questions you can in a review. I can't even remember the last time I have. Anything you want to know, ask. Review!**


	14. Cobra Canyon Part 1

**I know I haven't updated in a bit, but it wasn't my fault. I update when I get enough reviews. Few people review, you have to wait longer.**

**Vegeta: Can you tell Kakarott that I didn't take his bed?**

**Goku: Well someone did, and we're the only three here.**

**Fee: Four.**

**Goku: Okay, four, but-**

**Piccolo: Five.**

**Shenron: Six.**

**Ned: Seven.**

**Cir: See? I told you Ned would be back in this chapter!**

**Vegeta: I don't think that was what they expected...**

**Ned: Not you again! GET ME OUTTA HERE!**

**Cir: I'm getting to the chapter now!**

Chapter Fourteen:  
Cobra Canyon Part 1

Ned ate a taco. The end. (**Cir: Vegeta, give me back the keyboard!**)

Vegeta had fallen asleep again. Goku was reading a comic. Ned sat in his office playing computer games. Avecon was still in the toiet, surviving off the backups (Yuck!). In other words, it was almost the end of a fairly normal week.

"Goku, Vegeta, I would like you two to come to my office," Ned said through the speakers.

Vegeta, after he had gotten up from falling off his chair, followed Goku to Ned's office. Ned had minimized his game window, but Goku and Vegeta knew he was playing games, even though Ned kept denying it.

"I have an assinment for you," Ned said. "You have to deliver a box of CDs to our store in Cobra Canyon, which is in the centrre of the Sahara desert."

"The Sahara!" Goku complained. "Why can't you have stores in normal places, like Edmonton, and Los Angelis!"

Ned shrugged. "They were built when I still had my job with you guys at the facility."

"What happened there?" Vegeta asked.

_Flashback:_

Ned went into Al Gilliston XVIII's office (remember him? If you read the first you should). He knocked on the door. "Come in."

Ned walked in. "Uh, sir? I was wondering...It's a company rule from your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather that whenever someone retires, they get paid a certain amount, depending on how long they worked at the company," Ned said. "And I was thinking about retiring, and I can't remember how long I've worked here."

Al took out a file. "Twenty-two years," Al said. "And that would come up to paying you...82 000 DOLLARS!"

Ned smiled hopefully. Al groaned. Then he took out his check book. "Well, here's that money," he said handing him a check.

Ned looked at the check before frowning. "This is valid from 14 432 to 14 439. That starts in abouttwelve _centuries_, I won't even be alive!" Ned said.

"Oh, does it? Let me fix that..."

_Reality:_

"It dosn't matter," Ned said. "I just want you two to do this."

"So where is the box?" Goku asked.

"In the storage room," Ned said.

-Meanwhile-

"Gubgobgudadadubugi!" '_Would someone get me out of this toilet?_'

-Back to the rest-

Goku and Vegeta flew to the Sahara desert. After a few rounds of Rock Paper Scissors, Vegeta was left carrying it. He had kept saying, "6 outta 10!" and "50 outta 99!" Goku had won when they reached 1500 over 2999. He had gotten bored and decided to take it.

Even in theair, the desert was sandy and windy. Goku had a map Ned gave him of "Landmarks that will help you find the store," as Ned put it. Goku took out the map and looked at it. "Okay, we need to-" But he was cut off when the map was blown out of his hand and torn up by a cactus' spikes.

"Great job Kakarott," Vegeta said sarcastically after slapping his forehead.

"I can fix it!" Goku said running after the pieces, but they were soon lost in the sandstorm currently going on, which bloke view off everything that's not within ten feet of you. "Vegeta? VEGETA?" No reply. Goku began walking back the way he csme.

Vegeta was stamping his foot impatiently. He was about to go after Goku when sand got in his eyes. He staggered and began trying to get the sand out. He began to walk in the direction he thought he saw Goku go when he fell into a fifty metre deep canyon.

Goku was walking through the storm whn he also fell. "It's onlysmall, it'll stop in a second!" Goku said before bouncinghis head off a ledge and hitting his butt on a bush. "Any second..." He fell on a small ledge which broke and he kept falling. "Any second...Any thime now...Eventually..." He finally hit the bottom face flat. "I'm guessing this is Cobra Canyon. I wonder why it's called that?"

Dozens and dozens off cobras came out of holes, bushes and anything else. They outnumbered Goku by the hundreds.

**I'm guessing Goku will have a fear of cobras now?**

**Vegeta: How come every chapter we go into the desert in is a multiple part chapter?**

**Cir: I dunno. I feel like it.**

**Goku: (sleeping) (says this while sleeping and starts screaming asleep while still asleep) Ah! Cobras! Coooooobraaaaaas!**

**Cir: Review! Oh, and can anyone guess which boss of the research facilty made that rule? And guess what year they're in.**


	15. Cobra Canyon Part 2

**Yay! A review that's answerable!**

**Goku: Really? Who is it?**

**Cir: Super trunks 2 wants me to...**

**Goku: Yes...I'm looking forward to this...**

**Cir: ...tell you you sound stupid when you're sleeping.**

**Goku: Aw...**

**Vegeta: Ha! I want to say it too! Kakarott, you sound stupid asleep. _Really _stupid!**

**Goku: Shut up!**

**Vegeta: No!**

**(WHAM!)**

**Cir: Uh, to the chapter! Oh, and today, on September 12th, I've had my 700th hit! When I post this probably won't be the 12th, but I'm still happy!**

_This is cobra talk._

Chapter Fifteen:  
Cobra Canyon Part 2

The cobras surrounded Goku. They all reared up and started moving toward him. Goku burped and they all froze and retreated a few feet.

_Hisss... ... Did he burp? _one cobra said.

_Yes... hissssss... ... You're an idiot Cabrak, _another said.

_Cool! I learned this language too! _Goku said happily.

The cobras gave him a funny look. _You did? _Cabrak asked.

_Yep!_

_Crap! Hissss... ... ... He knows what we say! RETREAT! _the second cobra named Dofkah ordered. The cobras retreated into the holes and bushes. "Oh, and some of us speak English!" _Hisssss... ..._Dofkah shot at Goku before jumping into his hole.

Goku shrugged and went into a cave the size of a couch to wait out the storm. It was getting impossible to see out there.

Vegeta landed in a pile of thorns and cactus. He pulled some needles out of his eyes and checked the CDs. They were unharmed, despite the fact that he had just landed on them. Vegeta could see the other side of the canyon he took a step there and fell in a river. "Not more leeches!" Vegeta screamed. "Oh, wait. These are just canivorus pirahnas. But pirahnas are more dangerous." He pulled the pirahnas off and noticed he was missing a piece of his ear.

Goku sat in the cave. _What do you cobras do for fun? _Goku said to any cobra that was listening.

Cabrak poked his head out. _We usually play "Tic-tac-toe", "Guess what Animal I am" and occasionally "Guess Who",_ he said.

Dofkah poked up too. _The most boring is the animal one. I suggest-_

_Animal one! Animal one! _Goku said like a child.

Vegeta began climbing, for if he flew, he'd be blown away. Vegeta reached for the next spot when a scorpion crawled out. It seemed to laugh before pinching Vegeta's hand. Vegeta slipped and fell back to the bottom.

_Guess what I am!_ Cabrak said before moving across the ground.

_Let me guess. A snake, _Dofkah said in an extremely bored tone.

"My turn!" Goku said. "Guess what I am!" He went on all four and began walking.

_A horse? _Dofkah said plainly.

"Nope, a dolfin!" The two snakes gave him a weird look.

Vegeta got to the halfway point. He crawled onto a small ledge. "I'll rest here for a second," he said, getting sand in his mouth.

Two cobras crawled out of a hole. _Think that's he guy Gocu was talking about? _one said.

_Two things Frok. One, it's Goku. Two, I have no clue, _the second said.

_I was close, Howard!_ Frok said.

Vegeta started climbing again. He reached up to a branch and accidently broke it.

_Uh-oh! That was King Gucha's favourite branch!_ Howard said.

_Let's get out of here! _Frok and Howard slithered away.

The two cobras were almost at the bottom, when out of a hole, a twenty foot long cobra with red eyes appear. The two cobras stopped and bowed. _Uh, King Gucha, what would you be doing out in the storm? _Frok asked.

Gucha's red eyes narrowed (Wait, snakes don't have eyelids!). _I was about to ask the same question. Hisssss... ... ... ...You know I want all of the tribe to stay in their holes when it storms, _Gucha said. _It wouldn't be about a _human_, would it? Hissss... ... ... ..._

Both cobras gulped. Gucha loved to sink his poisonous fangs into humans. And he could also tell when he was being lied to. He could also tell exactly when a cheese sandwich was made. They found that out when Dofkah brought him one, saying it was made the previous day, and he told the exact second...but back to this story.

Howard was thinking quickly how he would answer it.

"Guess what I am this time!" Goku said, acting like a chicken.

_A chicken, _Dofkah and Cabrak answered at the same time, Cabrak excitedly and Dofkah boredly.

"No, a geco!" Goku answered as though it was obvious.

_Goku, that was NOT a geco! THIS is a geco! _Dofkah said spitting out a skeleton of a geco.

_Was that my pet Geco? _Cabrak asked Dofkah.

_Maybe..._

_MURDERER! _Cabrak lunged at Dofkah and they began trying to choke and bite each other. To Goku, it kind of looked wrong...

Dofkah picked up Cabrak's tail and threw him at the wall. The small cave collapsed, so they relocated to Cabrak's home. The hole was a ramp going into a chamber that had a stone couch, chair, an actual T.V., more tunnels and ramps going to different rooms and floors such as food storages, bedrooms and bathrooms, like a normal home. _Mine's bigger,_ Dofkah said.

Gucha, the King Cobra, slithered up the cliff after Vegeta. There he ran into a nest of vultures.

Vegeta hoisted himself onto the edge of the canyon. When the wind and sand hit him, one of his legs fell over the side, causing his crotch to hit the corner. Vegeta painfully pulled himself up and squinted through the sand. He saw a building that looked like the music store. He walked a few steps and ran into a cactus. Vegeta staggered backwards into another cacti. He went around them and was really close to the store, when he felt something wrap around his leg.

_Common, Dofkah, it's yourturn! _Cabrak urged. Dofkah was unwilling to go. _Alright. Guess what I am._

He crossed his eyes and began to drool.

"A hippo?"

_A human?_

_Both wrong. I'm Cabrak. _Once again, Cabrak dove at Dofkah and they began fighting.

Goku looked out the hole and saw that the storm was over. "I better go find Vegeta," Goku said.

_Okay._

_Alright. Hey, Cabrak, dirty fighing!_

Goku flew out after Vegeta. The second he got out of the hole, the storm came back. He flew into the hole, it stopped. Goku put a hand out, it started. "Doesthis placehave a back door?

**And that is Cobra Canyon Part 2.**

**Vegeta: How many parts are there?**

**Cir: Three.**

**Goku: Fine by me.**

**Vegeta: Not by me!**

**Cir: Who cares about you? **

**Vegeta: (Opens mouth)**

**Cir: That was a rhetorical question. Review!**


	16. Cobra Canyon Part 3

**It is finally time for Cobra Canyon, Part 3! So how many of you were waiting for this?**

**Vegeta: If they have something else to do, I doubt it.**

**Cir: (tries to throw Vegeta out the window, but breaks arms) Golu, thow yin o ut wigdoiw. I an't tupe.**

**Goku: Okay. (throws Vegeta out)**

**Vegeta: Hey! Why're there rose bushes here?**

**Goku: Seeing as Cir's arms are unable to type, I'll finish this.**

**Cir: Actually I just didn't want to throw Vegeta out the window, so I pretended. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Sixteen:  
Cobra Canyon Part 3

Vegeta looked and saw a king cobra wrapped around his leg. He shook it off.

_Don't dare shake ME off! _it said. _I had a hard time getting up here!_

_Flashback:_

The vultures attempted to pick up and eat King Gucha. He bit one, and within seconds, it died. One picked him up and dropped Gucha down the cliff. The next time, he went with reinforcements. They attacked.

Avulture ate one.A cobra ate a vulture. All the cobras gave him a freaked-out look. It ate the rest of the vultures,as the cobras, and Gucha himself, began to slowly back away.

_Reality:_

Goku met up with a group of cobras.

"Hi guys," he said.

_Hi Goku, _they said back.

Vegeta kicked the king cobra. Gucha reared up and bit down. Vegeta moved and he bit into a cactus. _AAAAHHHHHH! YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT! _Gucha screamed.

"Okay, I'll kill you," Vegeta said.

_You're just messing up my words! _the king said. It lunged at Vegeta who moved, causing Gucha to hit another cactus. He whipped his tail and Vegeta jumped, and for some strange reason, Gucha hit another cactus.

Vegeta's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said into it.

"Vegeta, how it your delivery going?" Ned asked. "I sent you twelve minutes ago!"

"Well, I'm almost there, currently having a run in with a king cobra," Vegeta answered while dodging Gucha's fangs, and making him hit a fourth cactus.

_That's it! _Gucha ripped out all the cacti in the area.

"Oh, a king cobra? Tickle its belly, and it will stop," Ned said. **_Note: That will not work on a real king cobra. TRY IT AND YOU'LL DIE!_**

Vegeta shrugged and hung up right in the middle of the conversation. He went for Gucha's belly and Gucha bit him. Vegeta injected himself with the anivenom right away.

_Now what are the chances that he will have the antivenom on him? _Gucha said to Cir.

_Not a very big one, _Cir replied.

_How do you talk cobra?_

_I write this story, anything I want can happen, now fight, or I'll bring back the vultures! _Cir said, pointing to some vultures standing behind him, waiting for their orders. Gucha groaned and dove at Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed its neck and punched its belly a few tims.

"Ned said tickle!" Cir yelled.

"I don't care!" Vegeta said, before heading to the store.

Meanwhile, Goku had convinced the cobras to do something for him...

_From Vegeta's POV:_

Vegeta was on his way to the door when he heard something. He turned around to see something he never thought he would see in his life. His heart almost stopped!

Goku was sitting on a moving, squirming raft of cobras, which brought him right to Vegeta, where Goku jumped off.

"Hi Vegeta," he said.

"Kakarott, where did those slithery things come from?" Vegeta asked.

One snake hissed. "They prefer to be called snakes, serpents or boot-hissies," Goku replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't care, I just want to know whe- Boot-hissies?"

"Don't ask me, ask them," Goku said.

Vegeta looked at the cobras. "I don't talk snake, if you can, you're a weirdo," Vegeta said.

_End POV._

_He said Goku's weird! _Howard said.

_GET HIM! _screamed Cabrak.

_Lots of people talk snake! _Frok said. _I think the last one was a mental patient, but the rest weren't weird!_

_I said: "GET HIM"! _Cabrak screamed.

_Shut up Cabrak, _Dofkah said.

"Uh, Vegeta? They're mad at you," Goku said.

Gucha slithered over. _I'm going to watch Spiderman on Pay Per View, anyone coming? _he said. All the cobras agreed and followed Gucha back down the hill.

Goku and Vegeta went into the store and delivered the CDs. Goku wanted to do one last thing before he left.

"You guys have phones, right?" he said to Gucha, Dofkah and Cabrak.

_I think those hippies who were "trying to save us" had some, _Cabrak said.

_Man they tasted good, _Gucha drooled.

Goku gave them his card. "This is my card."

_Okay, according to this, your name is "Sir Fred Gorchiboe", and you were born in Italy, and your number is 000-000-0009, _Dofkah said.

"Oops." Goku gave him another card. He was about to take back the first, when...

_I think I'll keep this one, for prank calls. _

Vegeta was tapping his foot impatiently. Goku came up, touched Vegeta and teleported back to the music store.

Meanwhile...

'WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THE FUCKEN TOILET?' Avecon thought.

Goku and Vegeta appeared in Ned's office. "Excellent job, I'm giving you both a star!" Ned said.

"Why not get them a million dollars then," Cir muttered.

"What was that?" Vegeta snapped.

"Nothing."

They both went back to their posts. Sir Fred Gorchiboe got a few prank calls from Dofkah that week, and Avecon remained in the toilet. Ned continued to play computer games, and everyone was happy.

The End...**NOT!**

**You probably thought I was going to end it, but I didn't! They still have lots of stupid adventures to come!**

**Vegeta: Dang it.**

**Goku: Well, at least I can talk cobra.**

**Cir: Why didn't you say that last chapter?**

**Goku: Meh.**

**Cir: But-**

**Goku: M-E-H. Meh.**

**Cir: Anyway, review to get a new chapter! And more then two a chapter!**


	17. Avecon and the Sewers

**Time for another chapter!**

**Goku: In this chapter-**

**Cir: (Covers his mouth) Don't spoil it!**

**Vegeta: As if it matters, the title gives it away.**

**Cir: (Sly voice:) Oh does it?**

**Vegeta: YES!**

**Cir: (Still sly voice:) You'll see... Oh, and DOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, did you click the button too many times? Satan'stoasterstrudel, Avecon will be there for quite a bit... You can check his biography on my profile if anyone wants to.**

Chapter Seventeen:  
Avecon and the Sewers

Vegeta was reading a book about the history of the music store. Or at least it would look like that to an inexperience person. He was really fast asleep.

"Attention all staff!" Ned said through the speakers, causing Vegeta to fall off his chair, hit a wall making an anvil fall on his head (**Cir: Yeah, I haven't done that for a while.**). He grumbled before Ned started speaking again.

"These are the current stats for my promotion plan. Vegeta: Negative1 star. Goku: Two stars. Avecon, wherever he is: 4 stars. Anonymous: Greg, you were fired weeks ago for hiding a weapon of mass destruction in our basement. So leave. That's all."

Avecon was listening to this too. He was thinking of a way to get our. 'Those two are catching up. Unless I escape this toilet quick, I'm doomed!' he thought. 'I know! I'll slide into the sewers and escape!' He slid down the toilet into the pipes. (**Vegeta: So he can slide down a narrow pipe with ease and not escape a giant bowl? Cir: Meh.**)

Avecon slid through the grime. He twisted and turned down the pipe, until he splashed in the sewers. The giant snail crawled onto the walkway on the side of the tunnels. He began to move when an crocodile crawled onto the walkway.

'Allagators aren't in the sewers! That's a myth!' Avecon thought.

"Well this isn't an allagator, it's a crocodile," Cir said. "There's a difference."

Avecon began sliming as fast as he could away. The crocodile ran after him, opened its mouth, and snapped.

Goku began playing the triangle he had bought from the store since he was bored. He did Jingle Bells, Silent Night and some Halloween song he made up. He stopped when someone came in. "Hi what are you looking for?" Goku asked. The man had light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked in his early 40s.

"Goku, it's me," the man said.

"Yes, so what do you want?"

"It's me, Ned. I just came back from my lunch break." Goku felt pretty stupid just then.

The crocodile crawled back into the muck, defeated. How Avecon had won, no one knows. Or maybe it's because he took his shotgun from under his shell and threatened it, so the crocodile left. Or maybe he bit it. Who really cares?

Avecon continued down. He heard a flush and saw a flow of liquid coming from a pipe. It washed him father down the sewers, and into a rapid downhill flow. Avecon tumbled down, bounced off a sewer grate and continued being washed down. Avecon screamed as his head was launched into a pipe. The snail tried to pull its head out, but it wouldn't budge.

Vegeta snuck up to the promotion plan status board. He peeled off his and Avecon's names. He was about to switch them when a shadow passed over him. Vegeta slowly looked up and saw Ned. Vegeta forced a laugh. "I thought I saw something under these..." he said.

Ned rolled his eyes and put the names back on. Vegeta grumbled and went into the bathroom. He accidently went into the woman's, but seeing as there weren't any women working there, it didn't matter. Just after Avecon crawled down, Vegeta went into that exact stall.

Goku went out on his lunch break. His cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_Hi Goku!_

"Cabrak? How'd you get my cell number?"

_Good question. Anyway, I just called to see if the phone book was right. I'm going to see how I got this number. Bye!_

Goku realized what he just said. "I guess Dofkah wasn't lying when he called Cabrak an idiot," Goku muttered.

Avecon had finally gotten his head out. He crawled down the sewer tunnel to find it blocked by a grate. He went to a small door on the side of the grate to get through.

The snail was caught in another flushing. But since it was a curvy tunnel, let's just say he got hurt. The snail saw a ripple in the water, even though he was still. Avecon took his shotgun out and moved closer. He poked the gun at it and pulled out a gun with half a barrel.

The crocodile snapped at Avecon. Avecon begn to slime away as fast as he could. It only took the croc a few seconds to catch up. It was such an easy hunt, the croc made the "screw this" movement with its hand and dove back into the water.

Vegeta was on the computer reading fanfics. Then he read about him reading fanfics. Then he read about him reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics. Then he read about him reading fanfics about reading fanfics about...

Avecon saw a drain pipe that he could fit through. Unfortunately, it was on the roof. He tried to jump, before realizing snails can't jump. He tried to make a poo latter, before realizing snails can't climb. Then he made a pile of whatever he could find to get to the pipe. Avecon crawled through the pipe, almost slipping. He got to the top and...

'Crap! This is the exact toilet I was just in! And now I'm even more stuck!'

The he read fanfics about about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics about reading fanfics... ... ... ...

Goku began to count down the seconds until quitting time on the digital clock. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...

Then the power went out, and Ned told them they couldn't leave until they saw the time.

**That is the chapter!**

**Vegeta: I was reading this story, wasn't I?**

**Cir: Yep!**

**Goku: aw, I couldn't quit!**

**Fee: I'm still alive! (sings) You and me will all go now in history with a - **

**Cir: Shut up.**

**Fee: - sad statue of liberty and -**

**Cir: Stop.**

**Fee: - a generation that didn't - **

**Cir, Goku, Vegeta: SHUT UP!**

**Fee: -agree?**

**Vegeta: (throws her in dumpster)**

**Cir: Review!**

**Fee: woa, major deva ju!**


	18. Power Outage

**So, did you wait patiently for this chapter? Did ya? HUH! You better not have… (shakes fist Homer Simpson style) Woah, deja vu!**

**Vegeta: That's because you said that in Strange Job 1.**

**Cir: I knew that.**

**Goku: Suuuuuuure.**

**Cir: ANYway, here's the chapter. Dog, Vegeta's _not_, I repeat _NOT_dying. And You probably didn't wait patiently, seeing as it took so long to update. He he... don't kill me...**

Chapter Eightteen: (**Wow, I have this much already?**)  
Power Outage

Goku was snoring on the toilet. In the male's bathroom, meaning yes, Avecon is still unnoticed. He woke up five minutes before quitting time.

Goku went to his new office for winning the promotion plan and sat down. "I like this new office," he said. Then he picked up a jar of spagetti and ate it all. 'This is paradise!' he thought. Then a bomb flew through the window and blew up the office.

Goku woke up still on the toilet. "I was hoping it wasn't a dream..." he said to himself.

It was actually five minutes until quitting time. Well, five minutes and three hours. Vegeta was reading the newspaper to anyone passing, but he was, once again, asleep. "Attention all employees," Ned's voice said through the speakers. "Report to sub basement 14 and clean it up! That place looks like a tornado went through it! Which it did..."

Goku dragged Vegeta to the elevator. "I was having a dream where you died, did you have to wake me up?" Vegeta complained.

"Yep!" Goku said happily before getting a punch in the face. They were at the14th sub basement in a few minutes. Goku grabbed a few boxes and piled them up. Vegeta jumped causing them to fall down on him.

"I'm still trying to get you for waking me," Vegeta laughed.

Then the lights flickered. Goku looked up at them just in time to see them go out. Vegeta walked over to the elevator but the door wouldn't open. "They're electric," Goku said to him.

"I know that, Kakarott!" Vegeta snapped.

"Stop calling me Kakarott!" Goku said in an annoyed tone. "Remember the fight we had because of that, 'Vegetable haired guy'?"

Vegeta growled and sat on a box, which broke. It had thumbtacks in it, so Vegeta jumped up in pain. He pulled them out.

Goku took out his cell phone. "I better call Ned," he said.

"News flash, THE POWER'S OUT!"

"My cell phone isn't electric."

"Ned's phone is!"

They sat down there for days and days, weeks and weeks, months and month-

"It's only been fifteen minutes!" Vegeta yelled to Cir.

"I was making it dramatic!" Cir yelled back.

"This is a humour story, moron!" Vegeta yelled before an anvil fell on his head.

"And that's why you don't anger the author," Fee said from where she was sitting on a box 10 feet away from Goku and Vegeta.

Goku looked at her strrangely. "How and when did you get down here?"

"I hopped in the elevator when you two weren't looking," she answered. "Not to mention I've been stuck down here for DAYS!"

"Are you still trying to 'assassinate' me?" Vegeta said with quote bunnies. (**Fee: BUNNY! Cir: Don't interrupt!**)

"Yup." Fee took out a water pistol and sprayed Vegeta. She then laughed maniacally and ran away.

"She needs some serious help," Goku suggested.

"Oh yeah."

They waited for another fifteen minutes. Then Vegeta got mad and kicked a box, which went flying and hit Goku in the head."Hey!" Goku picked up a box and threw it at Vegeta, who threw one back. Then Fee threw a box at Vegeta.

"Didn't want to feel left out... He he... Please don't kill me..." Vegeta ripped open the elevator doors, threw her in then closed them.

Then Goku opened a box of walkmen and threw the walkmen like ninja stars. Vegeta caught all but one, which went up his nose. They both stood there for a minute, wondering how that was possible, then got to another fight. Goku punched Vegeta, Vegeta blasted Goku, who bit him.

"No biting!"

"This is a free for- woah, deja vu of deja vu!" Goku said before getting a knuckle to the face. He took a karate pose and started punching Vegeta like a punching machine. Vegeta took out the walkman from his nose and threw it. Goku dodged it.

Ned was walking down the stairs to their sub basement (Yeah, there've been stairs beside the elevator this entire time) humming. The walkman shattered against a wall and he immediantly turned back around and walked calmly up the stairs, still humming.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's head and began twirling his body in the air, before his body went flying. "Do you have any super-glue?" Goku's head asked.

After they reattached Goku's head to his body, the two saiyans began fighting again. Goku ran at Vegeta and tackled him down. Vegeta got up and farted at Goku, which almost choked him. Goku sacked Vegeta who fell to the ground. "Okay, you win."

Goku turned around. "When I DIE!" He jumped on Goku's back and put his hands over Goku's eyes. Who stagered down the staircase and they began falling with occasional ouches.

The two fighting saiyans climbed up the stairs and to the main floor. "Time to go home," Goku said and they started walking to the doors.

Then Ned walked in the front door. "Wow, I never expected you two to get to work _before _me!" he exclaimed.

"DAMMIT!"

"Ditto."

**They spent all night fighting and had to work two days straight, all because they didn't see a staircase!**

**Vegeta: Gee, real funny.**

**Cir: Cram it or I'll hurt you more.**

**Vegeta: You were probably planning to already, idiot.**

**Cir: Because of that last comment, I'll hurt you more next chapter and Goku less!**

**Vegeta: Doh!**

**Goku: Woohoo!**

**Homer: Hey, those are my lines!**

**Cir: Go back to the Simpsons spot. Review!**


	19. The Weird Chess Game

**Time for the next chapter! Oh, and I don't want to disappoint all you readers, but I'm only going to make this story go to 21 chapters. Now before you started throwing bricks- **

**OUCH! Wait for me to finish!**

**I'll be making a Strange Job 3! Yes, a third! And I'll tell you a secret... This won't be a trilogy...**

**Vegeta: You just crushed all my hopes and dreams...**

**Goku: Ditto.**

**Cir: Music to my ears! Now, time for the chapter!**

Chapter Nineteen:  
The Weird Chess Game

It was a nice day for everyone. Vegeta was asleep at his desk, Goku was finding ways to make the popping noises from his mouth louder, and Ned just ordered a pizza. Fee was drilling her way out of the elevator, and Cir was watching her for humour with popcorn on his webcam. However, someone wasn't happy...

'LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKIN TOILET!'

Avecon.

Vegeta jolted awake. "I feel like I should drop a cherry bomb down a toilet," he said.

Goku walked to the second floor. "Which are you going to do this time, the energy bomb, or the cherry bomb?" he asked.

"How'd you know what I said?" Vegeta asked.

"I stole Cir's webcam," Goku said. Famous last words. The carpet he was standing on exploded, but since he had powers, it left nothing on him except soot. "What was that about?"

"He tried to kill you," Vegeta said.

Ned was playing solitaire on the computer when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come on in," he said.

Vegeta walked in. "Hi, Ned? Could I borrow your box of cherry bombs?" he asked.

"In the cupboard," Ned said, and Vegeta took the box out of the open, unlocked cupboard labeled 'cherry bombs'.

"He really doesn't care," Goku said.

"I know," Vegeta said.

"And you do know you'll probably be fired for this?"

"Hey, I've blown up half the building and haven't been fired," Vegeta said.

"You were fired," Goku said. "You and me just went back in time and blamed it on Greg's nuc."

"Isn't that still down there?" Vegeta asked before Goku nodded.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom. He lit a cherry bomb and tried to open the stall. But it was locked. Vegeta looked at the fuse, and saw it was about to blow. Vegeta threw it over the door and ran back down to his post. The bomb missed a toilet and bounced out the bathroom door, down the stairs to Vegeta's floor and under his stool. It exploded when he sat down.

"Ouch!" he said, with his head jammed into the roof.

Vegeta tried again. He went for a different stall to find no toilet. "Why is there a stall with no toilet?" he asked out loud. The bomb exploded in his hand.

After many unsuccessful attempts, and after Vegeta stood there wondering about the toiletless stall while it blew in his hand, Vegeta was on his last bomb. "I hope this works," he said before throwing the bomb over a stall. He heard a splash, but the bomb was obviously floating. Vegeta burst down the door and quickly flushed it.

Avecon was about to painlessly escape, when every toilet in the building exploded. 'Damn that Vegeta...' he thought, although it was unknown how he knew it was him.

Vegeta snickered and walked to his post.

Goku was reading a magazine when denis the robber walked in again. "I thought you were coming at two?"

Denis shrugged. "I finished robbing Radio Shack earlier then expected, so I decided to come here," Denis replied.

"Okay," Goku said. "How much today?"

"How much do you got?"

"Well, we have 396 798 000 994 098dollars, and for this week only, we're giving out these free monkey keychains!" Goku said, dangling a set monkey keychains.

Denis "Oooooo!"-ed and said, "I'll take the keychains, who cares about all that money?" he said before taking them and running out the door.

Avecon slimed into Ned's office an hour later, where Goku, Ned and Vegeta were all somehow playing the same game of chess at once... with only two sides!

"Ah, Avecon's back!" Ned, who had earplugs and was facing the other way, said without looking.

"Yep," Vegeta said boredly before moving. "Go Kakarott."

Goku glared at Vegeta before moving. Then Ned moved. Then Vegeta. Then Goku. Then Ned. Then Avecon. Then Carrod. Then Goku. Then Goku. Then Dofkah. Then Vegeta. Then Goku. Then Vegeta. Then Ned. Then Denis. Then Vegeta. Then Elvis the turtle. Then Bulma. Then Goten. Then Trunks. Then Goku. Then Ned. Then Cir. Then Ned. Then Goku. Then Trunks.Then Tien. Then Piccolo. Then Goku. Then Elvis. Then Cabrak. Then the pizza delivery man. Then Vegeta. Then Denis. Then Goten. Then-

"Okay, this place is getting too crowded!" Ned declared. "Some people have to leave!"

"But we relocated to the moon after Cir got here," Goku said.

"And then the pieces floated into space after Piccolo got here," Cir said. "And you all began to sit around moving imaginay pieces!"

"How are we all breathing without space suits?" the delivery man asked. They all looked at each other then began floating to the space ship for oxygen, pushing each other out of the way while the smart ones (Piccolo, Vegeta, Cir, Carrod, Elvis, Trunks, Bulma and Dofkah) sat right there, since they were all wearing space suits anyway.

The next day, Goku was eating lunch when Ned walked down. "What is it?" Goku asked.

"I came down to get my lunch, what do you think?" Ned asked before grabbing his lunch then going back upstairs.

**Well, the only advancement in this chapter was that Avecon escaped.**

**Vegeta: And we found out who was stupid.**

**Cir: That too. Review!**


	20. Open Manhole

**This is the second last chapter of the Strange Job 2. But remember, STRANGE JOB 3!**

**Vegeta: Do you enjoy torturing us?**

**Cir: Of course! You guys are going to be in other stories then Strange Jobs too.**

**Vegeta: I really hate you...**

**Cir: Then my work is done. Not the chapter work, though.**

**Goku: What happens in this chapter?**

**Cir: Time to find out...**

Chapter Twenty:  
Open Manhole

Vegeta and Goku were both impatient. Ned said that he'd tell who won the promotion infive days. "The star thing isn't working out, everytime someone gains a star, they lose three!" he had said.

Vegeta was so nervous that when someone asked where guitars were, he yelled: "DON'T YOU _LOVE _SCRAMBLED EGGS?"

The freaked out customer ran for his life. Gazu appeared on Vegeta's shoulder. "You've really done it this time dumb-dumb," it said. Vegeta punched him.

Goku wastaking outthe lunch that Vegeta had poisoned. He was about to eat it when he said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something." He went into the backroom and Ned walked in.

"Cool! A sandwich!" Ned ate it. He twitched violently and fell unconscience.

Goku walked back in and saw Ned on the ground, and that his sandwich was gone. "Serves him right for eating it," Goku said before going back into the backroom for no reason.

Vegeta started playing Tetris on his cell phone. He forgot that he had to stop it from reaching the top, and he stacked it up to the top. When it said GAME OVER, Vegeta threw it out the window where it hit Ned in the head. It knocked him into an open manhole where he was attacked by allagators.

"This won't end well," Vegeta said, knowing he was in major trouble.

Vegeta was flying to his home when Fee went in front of him with her army helicopter. "What do you want now?" Vegeta asked. "The woman is making spagetti tonight."

"I'm gonna bomb you," she said. Fee pressed the button that she thought was BOMB VEGETA, but it turned out to be SELF**_-_**DESTRUCT. It exploded in a big firey ball visible from space.

Fee did get a soft landing, by falling on Ned.

The next day, Ned hadn't come in, seeing as he had multiple bones broken. "This is a good thing," Vegeta said. "Now I can turned the basement into a hockey rink!"

He flooded the place and turned on the AC. "Now to wait." He waited there, looking at the unfrozen water for several minutes. Vegeta began stamping his foot impatiently.

Goku tapped him on the shoulder and Vegeta saw that it was snowing on the other floors. "The basement isn't connected to the AC," Goku said.

Avecon was slimming around when it started snowing. 'How is it snowing inside?' he wondered.

Goku and Vegeta were frozen solid. "This is ell yur fault!" Goku said through ice and clenched teeth.

Vegeta moved his eyes to look at Goku, seeing as he couldn't turn his head. "What do you men?"

"Ew anted to make a ice rink!"

"You waited unil it was snowin before elling e!"

"I old oo tree times!"

Vegeta used an energy beam to break out. "Did not!"

Goku broke out too. "Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! I even won the $10 000 dollar prize on America's Funniest Home Videos from it!" Goku said. "Although everything else in the competition were all about pidgeons pooping on squirrels and inchworms..."

But the next AFV isn't until Friday!" Vegeta said. "So ha!"

"I used that time machine, remember?" Goku said. Vegeta shook his head andGoku turned to the author. "Do a flashback from the other Strange Job."

"With pleasure," Cir said.

Flashback:

Goku threw the carpets out the window on every floor. The first floor was okay, but floor fourteen was absolute havos (havoc and chaos combined).

He then went to buy new carpets. "That'll be 70 000 000 dollars and 82 cents," the clerk at the rug store said.

"WHAT!" Goku yelled. "I mean, okay, I'll be one second." In truth, it took two and a half years salary at Burger King before he came back (but he did have to get the queen's help to get most of it). "Alright, I'll buy it now."

"Uh, that clerk died eight months ago," the new clerk said.

"Well I still want twelve tons of rugs."

"We haven't sold rug in over a year, we're now a doorstop shop."

"Awww……"

He went on somewhere else and bought the rugs. Then he borrowed Bulma's untested time machine to try to go back. Goku opened the door to see the universe about to form. "Too far." He went to a time when everything had cars flying and tall buildings. "Too far."

He closed the door as Goten walked by.

Goku arrived in a time when everything was a barren wasteland and fire was everywhere. "Uh, is this the past or the future?" he asked out loud.

"Future," said a passing led pipe.

"Okay," he said as he closed it again. Goku arrived in the dinosaur time before he said, "Did that pipe just talk?"

Not flashback:

"Oh."

"See?" Goku asked, with a victorious smile on his face.

"If I kill you, they won't know I'm wrong!" Vegeta said before diving at Goku's throat. They began rolling around, trying to kill each other when Goku sacked him. Vegeta fell down the stairs onto the water, where he slid into a pile of flaming tires (**Goku: How are they on fire? Cir: (shrugs)**) and they toppled on him.

Goku flooded it completely and threw a fire estinguisher at the ventalation system, which was completely pointless, since all that did was lift the tires of Vegeta.

"What was that supposed to do?" Vegeta, who was treading water, asked.

Goku shrugged. "Felt like throwing something at a vent."

Vegeta flew at Goku who slammed the door in his face. Vegeta picked up the fire extinguisher and threw it at the door. It went through and missed Goku.

Ned walked in the front door, considerably happy until a fire extinguisher knocked out half his teeth and knocked him unconscience.

Vegeta and Goku ran to the roof to finish their fight. For some reason it started raining, Vegeta went to the ground with an army, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli appeared beside Goku. "This is creeping me out..."Goku said before flying to the moon, followed by Vegeta. Since the Two Towers characters had nothing to do, they started gambling.

Goku threw the moon at Vegeta, who threw it back. Goku caught it and threw it, causing Vegeta to again. Goku took out the world's largest baseball bat and hit the moon, where it flew into the sun.

Goku and Vegeta began punching at each other. Vegeta sacked Goku who bit back.

"No biting!" Vegeta snapped.

"This is a free for- stop using the same thing in every one of our fights!" Goku said to Cir, who made a comet hit him at a volcano.

Cir smirked when Vegeta started punching at him. Actually, he was doing more of a cat fight, but Cir walked away, leaving Vegeta to cat fight mid air.

Vegeta went down and saw Goku eating a hamburger at a restaurant. "What took so long?" he asked with a mouthfull.

"Fighting the author."

"More like mid air!" Cir said before ducking as a vase was hurdling toward his head.Goku walked outside, and began going home.Vegeta ran at Goku, but also fell in the open manhole.

Fee aimed a sniper at Vegeta in the manhole from the roof, but she slipped, and also fell in.

Goku was still walking, but in the backround he could hear, but not see:

"Uh-oh..."

"That's right, I'm down here!" There was an evil laugh.

"Now Vegeta, remember what all those anger managment classes were for..."

Goku heard a punch, then the rapid fire of a machine gun. Then another punch, and the sound of a chainsaw.

Ned woke up from being unconscience. "This was a weird day..." he said, though he was knocked out for half of it.

Goku was full, so he went straight to bed. The next morning was a Saturday, so Ned would announce the promotion on Monday. Vegeta and Fee were both unharmed from the battle, since Vegeta kept hitting the wall, and Fee was throwing her weapons at Vegeta, who they kept on missing.

**And now there's one more chapter.**

**Vegeta: One more and the torture is temporarily over!**

**Goku: One more chapter until I can fulfil my dream of world domination!**

**Others: (raise an eyebrow)**

**Goku: Um... I mean... World Domination is a restaurant! Yeah, that's it...**

**Cir: Then how can you fulfil a restaurant? Review!**


	21. The Promotion Winner

**It is time for the final chapter of the story.**

**Others: (partying)**

**Cir: (Blows up room they're parying in) That's better.**

**Vegeta: You just destroyed your living room.**

**Cir: Damn! Oh well, time to see who won the promotion!**

Chapter Twenty-One:  
The Promotion Winner

On Sunday, Vegeta was tense. He had fought killers, and maniacs, and homicidal maniacs, and homicidal maniac killers, and killers that are homicidal-

"Stop doing that!" Vegeta said.

"Okay," Cir said.

Well, let's just say that this wasn't even close to as tense. Goku was happily relaxing when the power went out. He checked the power box, and a rat had gnawed through a cord. The rat was now eating all the chesse, crackers, and even his air hockey table.

"What the?" Goku saw it was about eight feet tall, and devoured his couch. It ate his shower, bath tub, bedroom and houseplant before Goku found the _Giant Rabid Mouse Kill_ spray. He looked at the remains. "NOOOO!" he cried over his lost Gameboy.

On Monday, Goku, Vegeta and Avecon were waiting for Ned to announce it. He said he would around noon.

"Excuse me, where can I find-" Vegeta punched the customer out cold like it was a reflex. The unconscience customer fell on the pile.

Avecon was playing Go Fish with Goku. "Got a eight?" Goku asked. Avecon held up a sign saying "Go fish" seeing as he couldn't talk English, only Snailguridevrokadfuckgoniklieonulkassdoud. In short form, snail talk.

Goku picked up a card. "Instructions?" he said. "I thought we were supposed to remove these."

Avecon held up: "So did I".

"I'll draw again." He picked up a joker. "A joker?"

"I thought you took those out" the sign said.

"Do you have a sign for everything?" Goku asked.

Avecon reached into a dimensional wormhole and pulled a sign out. "Yes" it said.

The speakers turned on. "All employees report to my office," Ned said. They were all up there in a flash.

"So who won?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Avecon's sign said.

"Yeah!" Greg said. They all glared at him. Vegeta threw him out a window.

"I haven't decided," Ned said. "I called you up to vote on the toppings on the pizza we order for the pizza party!"

The three of their faces were red. "Um... All who vote pepperoni?" he said nervously. Avecon threw a sign at his face and they all went back to their posts. Ned rubbed his chin. "Which one of them _could _I promote without the others murdering me?" he wondered out loud.

"Me!" Vegeta's voice echoed in the back of his head. Ned turned around and saw Vegeta sneaking into a paper towel tube right behind his left ear. Vegeta did a nervous glance both directions. "Um... You want me promoted so much that you're hallucinating!" he said into the tube.

Ned picked him up by his hair(**Goku: Wow, he's strong! Vegeta: glares**), walked over to the door and threw him out of his office before slamming the door.

Everyone was just waiting, until Ned called them all again. They were there in a flash again.

"The news is...I've chosen pepperoni and cheese!" Ned said. They all glared at him. "Okay, I'll tell who won the promotion..." he groaned.

They all went into his face. 'I hope all that damn work payed off!' Vegeta thought.

'I hope I didn't get stuck in that fucken toilet for nothing!'

'I sure hope the pepperoni gets here soon!' Goku thought.

"The winner is..._ME!_"

"**_WHAT?_**"

Ned turned his back on them. "Yes, it was too hard to choose betwenn you three, so I chose myself!" Ned said. "And, I won't abuse the fact that I have two offices, and..."

His back was turned, so he couldn't see Vegeta's final flash, Avecon's rocket launcher, Goku's chainwhip, or the murderous look on all their faces as they approched him.

**And there it is.**

**Vegeta: NED WON?.!**

**Cir: Correct. All your suffering was pointless.**

**Fee: I have something to add!**

And Vegeta couldn't see Fee's delighted expression, as she realized his pain and suffering was pointless.

**Cir: I see.**

**Ned: I actually had complete power over Vegeta's fate! Woohoo!**

**Cir: And now, for the epilogues!**

Writer:

BLOCKED,AKA Cirdan

Helper:

BLOCKED, AKA Fee

_Cir still writes stories, much to the character's displeasure.  
(Shows Cir writing, with characters grinding their teeth behind him)_

Author Note Staff:

Goku  
Vegeta

_Goku found a new job digging graves.  
(Shows him digging)  
He was fired after the inspector fell in one._

Cast:

Goku  
Vegeta  
Ned

_Vegeta kept working for Ned until he "accidently" pushed him off the roof.  
(Shows Ned falling to the ground and being loaded onto a stretcher)  
When he got back, he fired Vegeta in a second._

Fee  
Avecon  
Greg

_Fee continues to attempt at hurting Vegeta.  
(Shows her aiming a machine gun)  
And she continues to fail.  
(Shows mailman chasing her with a rifle)  
"It's not my fault I like hurting people!"_

Cir  
Bulma  
Chichi

_Ned now owns multiple shops over the planet.  
(Shows him buying out a company)  
We believe it is his first step in world domination._

Cabrak  
Dofkah  
Frok

_Cabrak continues to prank call Sir Fred Gorchiboe.  
(Shows him calling on a cell phone with an evil grin on his face)  
He soon got bored, and started calling Sir Ted Morchiboe._

Howard  
Gucha  
Denis

_Denis still holds up the scedual, by robbing the store every Saturday.  
(Shows him taking money)  
No one knows why the cops haven't caught him.  
(Shows the cops playing Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey)_

Ideas from:

DBZ  
Strange Job 1

Reviewers:

Too numerous to mention

_Avecon managed to get rich off a toilet escape plan  
(Shows him bathing in melted money)_

"Hmmm, what should I put next?"

"You could stop writing!"

"How'd you get in here Vegeta?"

_Greg attempted to nuc Ned's company.  
(Shows him launching a nuc)  
I missed by a few thousand kilometres._

I'd say that that's about it!

**Vegeta: CELEBRATION!**

**Cir: (kicks over the chair he's standing on) Anyone else wanna celebrate?**

**Goku: Are you talking to me, because I'm the only one in here...**

**Cir: Really? I thought there was more...**

**Ned: Nope, just you three.**

**Cir: Review, and stay on the lookout for the next one!**


End file.
